The Prince and the Beast
by writerblock93
Summary: Karkat Vantas, a young prince, must travel through the black forest to reach his fiance's kingdom. Only the Black forest is the most dangerous place in all the kingdoms. Only one Gamzee Makara, a deranged man, can safely lead him through the darkest forest. Humanstuck
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"And the little Sea-maid lifted her glorified eyes toward God's sun, and for the first time she felt them fill with tears. On the ship there was again life and noise. She saw the Prince and his bride searching for her; then they looked mournfully at the pearly foam, as if they knew that she had thrown herself into the waves. Invisible, she kissed the forehead of the bride, fanned the Prince, and mounted with the other children of the air on the rosy cloud which floated through the ether. After three hundred years we shall thus float into Paradise!

"And we may even get there sooner," whispered a daughter of the air. "Invisibly we float into the houses of men where children are, and for every day on which we find a good child that brings joy to its parents and deserves their love, our time of probation is shortened. The child does not know when we fly through the room; and when we smile with joy at the child's conduct, a year is counted off from the three hundred; but when we see a naughty or a wicked child, we shed tears of grief, and for every tear a day is added to our time of trial." "

The leather bound cover closed softly after the story had been finished. This well-worn book was lift and pulled tightly to a small figure as tears streamed down its face. Karkat Vantas normally never cried, in the face of many he would hold his head high with a stern face, and yet a simple children's story caused that façade to crumble. The normal scowl was replaced with heartache for the young maiden who would never have her prince love her.

Laughter erupted from the other room just beyond the door, as well as the music starting up once more for the enjoyment of the guests. Karkat simply glowered at the door resenting all the inhabitants there in. Their costumes of rich gold and fuchsia all in celebration of the happy couples wedding that had taken place earlier in the day. It too had been done in those colors minus the white that the bride and groom wore. More laughter came through the door as people became even more drunk than they already had been since the festivities began hours ago.

Karkat groaned resting his head against the wall while wiping the drying tears away. He dreaded the fancy parties that were thrown in the palace; the people he hated the most because all they came to do was impress the king and the young princes, which was Karkat, the youngest, and Sollux, the eldest. Though tonight all attention was focused on Karkat's older brother for it was his celebration day. Sollux had married the loveliest princess, Feferi. It had taken him years to finally persuade her to join him in matrimony. He had been betrothed to another before her but young princess Aradia had passed just before the official engagement was to be released.

Though past now left behind the eldest prince was joyfully dancing with his beloved wife. While Karkat hid from all party goers. He had left the party some time ago to read his beloved fairy tales; a secret to everyone put his closest companion. He enjoyed how love conquered evil and the princess got the prince. Their romance was what he searched for, but his brother had beaten him to the punch, claiming sweet fairy tale romance before him. The door to the room Karkat was sitting in creaked open gently allowing the music to flow into the room. Karkat quickly tossed the used book into a waste bin next to him to avoid being caught clinging to it by any of the other royals that were here this evening. "Really are you going to be playing that game again?" a soothing voice said as the door was closed with a click. Karkat didn't move knowing just who was behind him. "You shouldn't throw that book in there you might lose it, and once gone you can only hope to retrieve it once more." A hand crossed in front of Karkat moving elegantly as it raised the book from the bin and brushed the cover lightly. Karkat finally raised his eyes to the young woman as she handed him his prized possession, only prized between the two of them that is. "Thanks Kanaya. I didn't know it was you so I panicked and threw it," he said tenderly as he ran his hand over the cover.

He paused and then his voice became it's normal annoyed tone as he spoke once more, "What are you doing here anyway aren't you supposed to be fluttering around like some Fairy, bewitching all men like some siren that only hopes to destroy the lives of all men that ever existed." Kanaya chuckled softly as she sat beside the young man her dress puffing out in all ways in its elegant style with gold and jade intertwining. "Though I do enjoy bewitching many with the dress I made," she winked at him in a playful fashion, "I came to check up on my master to see if he was alright."

"You know you don't have to call me master. Leader, captain, and glorious God, are acceptable if you are wondering," he stated not even jokingly, "But yes I am fine, especially since I've been away from those bubbly bastards that don't even know the different tastes of wine anymore because of their constant kissing of royal rump. Now tell me are you really that concerned or has my father decided that he's going to acknowledge my existence instead of giving my brother wealth untold because he finally came home from the spending of his inheritance? " Karkat crossed his arms as he finished with a puff of anger. Kanaya sighed, "I am genially concerned but your father may have inquired of your presence as he is wishing to bid the guests adieu for the evening."

Karkat's face crumpled as he scowled; his hand coming to its natural position on the bridge of his nose. His father was a kind man, he ruled wisely always with the concern of the people in mind. This is what karkat loved his father for, but what he hated the most was how he dragged Karkat and Sollux into everything he did. In reality only Sollux need to be there for he was the next in line for the throne.

Karkat was to be married to some princess in a few more years only to not be a ruler, for the princess was not the first and only child. He would remain a prince forever and that was that, no fairy tale romance awaited him.

Karkat stood and handed his book to Kanaya who cradled it gently knowing exactly what to do. Karkat adjusted his suit: smoothing wrinkles in white fabric, placing tassels where they belonged, and moved his belt over just slightly. He uniform was white and gold to show his support of the wedding, but mainly to match is father and brother. Karkat may not have enjoyed the night all too well he wished it would never end. The end of the night meant the end of his life as he was to leave for his fiancés kingdom the next morning. All was ready and prepared for his departure, all except Karkat himself. He took a deep breath and exited the room.

As the door shut behind him Karkat turned and was bombarded with a swirl of color. Dancers were waltzing around the ballroom. Dresses were glistening with the gold that crawled through every outfit in the room. Karkat looked away feeling nausea over take him. His attention was drawn to the high ceiling that descended into pillars and balconies. The top of the pillars carved in the Corinthian style with flower pots hung down from all colors only painting the room more. Fuchsias hung from the banisters all around the room making the room appear to be an indoor garden.

Karkat once more attempted to look at the crowd this time looking for his brother to see if he knew what father intended to do in a little bit. He spotted the only white in the flurry of purple and pink. Avoiding the dancers as best as possible he made his way to the center where the happy couple spun around. Feferi was the first to spot him and waved him over. She was gorgeous with her long curly locks cascading down her back. Her dress though was fit to her slim figure and done in what Kanaya calls mermaid style. Kanaya admitted that it was her best work she has done since coming to work at the castle as a seamstress. Feferi pulled her and Sollux to a stop. For once Karkat's brother looked acceptable compared to his normal messy hair self. All hair was tucked against his head and even his outfit was without crease.

"Karkat," Feferi squealed as she ran towards him, "Where have you been I've been looking for you everywhere!" Feferi pulled him into a tight embrace his head shoved into her shoulder. Karkat was short and not just for his age but even shorter than that. Most women towered over his small frame and Sollux was even taller than most. "Sollux, I'm going to be taking this short little guy for a spin."

"Alright juth make thure thith ith the latht danth," Sollux lisped then made his way towards his father by the thrones. Karkat was then tugged in closer by Feferi as she led the dance. After years of knowing Karkat she understood he knew next to nothing about dancing. She attempted to move them through the room but after stepping on many toes decided it was better to do a simple swaying movement. Feferi was about to open her mouth before the music stopped. Karkat bowed to Feferi and walked to the thrones.

Karkat's father stood with his dark hair tucked back. "Ladies and Gentleman I hate to inform you that tonight's ball is over. Thank you all for attending this wonderful celebration. Have a good night," Karkat's father boomed over the crowd. There was cheering and clapping that rang through the hall.

The night moved on quickly from then on. Servants escorted the intoxicated guests to their carriages, and afterwards proceeded to clean the ballroom. This is where Karkat stood now overlooking the floor and the walls with their massive pillars. He had grown up in this very castle and tomorrow he would be leaving it forever.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**The beginning of the story is from Hans Christen Andersen's The Little Sea maid. Since this takes place in a fantasy setting I figured instead of loving Romcoms Karkat would enjoy fairy tales. I really like Hans stories because they don't tell the moral right off the bat you have to figure it out on your own. Sorry for any oocness of the characters**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next morning came too soon for Karkat. He had laid down the previous night only to be woken up by Kanaya entering his room and shaking him awake. He lay in his bed staring into nothing wishing that he could just stay in this point of time; though he knew that departing with his home was inevitable, so he stood to dress himself. Kanaya had laid out for him his traveling clothes. They were simple compared to the usual costumes she always seemed to be putting him I; Just a normal pair of trousers, a shirt, vest, jacket, cloak, and boots. All were made to keep him warm on his long journey to a distant land.

There came a knock on the door after Karkat had finished dressing himself. Kanaya entered the room in her traveling clothes, "Are you ready to go your majesty? We are all ready for our departure."

"We?" Karkat questioned as he adjusted his cloak.

"Yes, we. I will be escorting you on your journey. Do not protest," Kanaya cutting Karkat off, "I already have permission from the royal family to offer my assistance." Karkat for once didn't put up a fight about anything, he was too thankful to care. He would have someone from his home with him and it so happened to be his only friend. "Alright let's get this over with, I don't want any teary good byes from all the staff just because they'll miss my angelic like face that they can admire from afar only hoping to touch what is closest to true perfection."

Kanaya simple smiled exiting the room. Karkat strode over to the door but stopped before leaving his room. He looked back one more time at the room he grew up in. Its fire place was to the right with a window across the way. Outside snow was falling in large flakes. The rest of the room was clean leaving him few things to remain for his return, whenever that was to be. Karkat closed the door softly and headed for the front of the palace.

All were waiting for him outside; only close family that is. Feferi pulled him into a bone crushing embrace, "Have a safe trip sea stack." It was just like Feferi to use sea terminology to remind Karkat of how short he really was. She let him go and Sollux was to say good bye. "Have a thafe trip frog licker," Sollux said while giving Karkat a hard pat on the back.

"What did you call me you shell sucking nincompoop!" Karkat screeched his face turning red from anger. Sollux pulled him into a tight hug nearly crushing his small frame. "Calm your bootth, KK," Sollux whispered quietly, "I'll mith you little brother." Karkat had no idea his brother had actually liked him, through all the fights and taunts thrown around, he had always assumed they had a mutual annoyance with each other never to move beyond that. So he remained frozen in his spot until Sollux released him.

Karkat's father walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm proud you're going through with the engagement Karkat. You'll become a wonderful man in no time." His father ruffled his already tousled hair, "Sir Nitram will be your guide on this journey he is more than capable of getting you to your destination." Karkat looked over at the knight already sitting on a tersk horse, chestnut in color. He sat with a hunch and a worried look on his face. Sir Nitram looked like the furthest thing from a knight there could ever be. He was slightly smaller than Sollux, and the armor he wore made him look even smaller. He wore chainmail with the hood sitting around his neck. His bottom half was covered in armor. The single row of hair on his head even added more to the look. Altogether it made Nitram seem the opposite of what the king had called him.

Karkat was skeptical. "You best be off. The snow is falling faster and if you don't hurry up you may be trapped at the lake's port for a few months." Karkat bowed to his father before mounting his noble steed, only though with the help of Kanaya who mounted after him. "Good luck to you all and Have a safe journey," Feferi cried as the trio set off from the castle grounds across the bridge. Snow falling gently in their wake.

It was three days before they reached the small lake port town of Derse. The weather had gone downhill as they left the village by their kingdom. Snow seemed to pile up faster than other years before and soon all roads leading anywhere became invisible. Tavros, Karkat had learned his first name after the first day of trouble along with why he shaped his hair in the manor he did and also why he used a lance instead of a sword; used a compass to find their destinations at every single town. The knight was turning out to be just as capable as the king had mentioned.

At first the group did not notice the small town, but Karkat had seen the tall trees that surrounded the village to the north through the thick fog that was gathering quickly. So they moved towards the dark shapes until it became the town of Derse. Around the entire town was a wall constructed of logs that stood fifty feet high and only through the doors being lowered was one allowed entrance to the town. This wall went as far as to the beach, the lumber dropping down into water at least ten feet out.

The people had shifty eyes as the new comers, with hoods raised, roamed through the town. Karkat observed the structure of the town; buildings where close together, most built of wood; shops were on the bottom while living space was on the upper floors. Walk ways had been built to connect building together this separated the shopping district and the homes making it easier to visit someone on a business matter or personal matter; bridges sometimes connecting the two sides of the street.

"I, uh, the port is this way. H-hopefully the ice hasn't stopped the ship from leaving here," Tavros stammered. This was one thing Karkat had learned about him, that he had no self confidence in his skill or even in just himself. This caused him to stammer and avoid eye contact as best he could. Though Tavros was better than Karkat had originally thought after all he had gotten them to their destination safely.

Tavros lead them to the lake port where the royal ship awaited its master and commander. The ship was actually very small and it was used only to sail through Derse Lake. The trio dismounted their horses and tied them to the post just by the dock. Karkat lowered his hood as they moved down the walkway. He glanced down at the water; it was an inky color and showed nothing below its surface. Karkat shivered slightly at the thought of what would be below that reflective surface. "Ahoy there captain," Nitram called toward the ship. A man stood on deck waving down at them. He had a green cloak draped around his shoulders and glasses that stood out from his tan skin. "Ahoy there mate," the man called as he sprinted down to greet his guests.

"What can I help you chaps with the fine afternoon," the man questioned.

"We are, uh, here to sail to Prospit," Tavros replied nervously. The man frowned slightly. "There will be none of that today, gents. The lake has already begun to freeze over and from what I heard Prospit is the first to be blocked off by the ice."

"Then why on God's iced Earth would you even offer to help us!" Karkat exploded while jabbing the much taller man in the chest with his finger. This caused the older gentleman to laugh at this little dog who continued to rant. "You must be Prince Vantas."

"Yeah, who the hell wants to know?" Karkat steamed.

"Jake English, captain of this fine exploration vessel, and your would-have-been transporter," Jake stated giving a small salute to Karkat. Karkat simply crossed his arms in annoyance at the adventurer. "I know you're expected to be in Prospit in just a few short weeks but it takes months for the ice to melt once more," Jake said with a sigh.

"Is there any way other way to get to Prospit?" Kanaya asked keeping a calm expression unlike Karkat. English thought for a moment arms crossed as he looked upwards in recollection. "Well there is through the Black forest," He said, "It would take about a couple months off of waiting for the ice to melt. I'm sure if we sent the royalty a message that you would be arriving later they would understand. Also if you could find a good guide here in Derse than everything would be peachy keen."

Karkat didn't like the sound of having to go through the Black forest. It was said to be the most dangerous locations in the world. Beasts and creatures only told in his story book were said to reside in this forest. Many had tried to make it through but few were heard of and the few that had survived were never mentally the same. They always whispered and muttered to themselves of the horrors that were in those trees. The forest itself had become a neutral zone between all the kingdoms it touched. No one claimed the land for fear of what was inside the dark woods. Karkat's voice got the better of him and he spoke before he could think it through, "Let's do it after all I don't want to be stuck in the stink hole of a town for an entire five months."

"Excellent," Jake exclaimed, "there is a Post house in town next to Dirk's tavern you can send a hawk message to those in Prospit. I would suggest you stay at Dirk's as it's more accommodating than most other taverns."

"Thanks for your help," Tavros said saluting Jake.

"My pleasure. To help the king's son is the greatest honor for me," English stated saluting the trio. He waved to them as they departed back into town with their horses following. "Your highness, do you think it's really a good idea to go through the Black forest. My people call it a cursed land and always avoid it to the best," Kanaya inquired with true worry in her voice. Karkat turned to look at her, her normal olive complexion had paled slightly. "You heard the sailor guy," Karkat said, "as long as we have a good guide we'll get there in three months. I just want this day to end." Kanaya asked him nothing else as the made their way to the post.

They found the post with no difficulty and soon had a message sent on its way to the royal court of Prospit. Tavros decided to listen to Jake's advice about taking lodging in Dirk's tavern, and reserved two rooms. There they waited for the reply.

While they stayed for the two weeks they came to learn about the small town of Derse. It was full of characters from the shady to the honest and Dirk's tavern was where they all gathered. It was constantly bustling with people and over time Karkat had discovered those who came in often for a drink. Jake of course came to chat with Dirk every once in a while, then there was Roxy who was known as the town drunk she seemed to be there constantly and Dirk would normally kick her out if it wasn't for the fact that she was his sister. Dave was Dirk's younger brother who was training to become a knight and in Tavros' eyes had great potential. Jade was Dave's fiancé and also younger sister to Jake English. She normally helped around the tavern when it got busy. Eventually Karkat grew bored of the tavern and wondered through the town.

Karkat found a small bakery, along with a bookstore ran by Rose lalonde, where Jane and her grandson John made fresh cakes and bread. One thing Karkat enjoyed about this town the food was always warm and fresh compared to the normally lukewarm food that he received in the castle. So he ate as much as he could every meal savoring every bite.

It was during a meal that the letter came from Prospit. The Post man had delivered it some time ago and now Karkat was scanning through the contents of the yellowed parchment. That night the tavern was busy, the folks were drunk, and singing up a storm.

"They said they'll be expecting us later than," Karkat nearly shouted over the table, "I'll go talk to Dirk about getting a guide." He stood up from the table and pushed passed the cheering group. He finally reached the bar after struggling out of many hugs and escaping from groping hands. Karkat waved down dirk, "What can I help you with little man?"

"I need to find a guide to take us through the Black forest."

"What was that I couldn't quite hear you," Dirk nearly shouted.

Frustrated Karkat bellowed, "I said I need a guide to take us through the Black forest!"

The room suddenly because eerily quiet; Dirk narrowed his eyes at Karkat. He was about to speak before a deep laugh sounded through the room. Karkat swirled around to see who the offender was only to see a large man laughing still. He was on the heavier side with a long red beard. "Young lad you won't find anyone stupid enough to lead you through that God forsaken forest." The man took a drink for his large glass and continued talking. "There are legends in this town about a beast that dwells in that very forest. Only those who stare hard and seen its eyes glistening in the dark. The only reason it hasn't come to get use is because of our great sturdy walls. Though the beasty does devour anyone who dares to enter it's domain."

Karkat stood still before raising his voice in frustration, "Listen here you pathetic excuse of something resembling a human! I don't care what is in that forest, I need to get to Prospit within a few months otherwise a war is coming! So get this through your dirt clogged ears and into that small brain of yours! Despite whatever is in that forest I'm going and I need one hell of a good guide so I don't die! Or so help me I will burn this village to the ground!" Karkat finished with slamming his fist on the table as if it clarified his point.

The man simply laughed harder, "You're brave lad, but bravery is often stupidity. Though if you are going to be looking for a guide I suggest Makara."

"Who is Makara," Karkat asked eyes beginning to glare at the man.

"Gamzee Makara, Prince of the Forest."

* * *

**Author's note**

**Well it is now almost one in the morning and I am tired. but so far I am enjoying writing this. I really do try to make these longer so people can enjoy more. Please leave any feed back. Also sorry about any grammar mistakes it's late and I'm super tired. But we get to meet Gamzee in the next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Karkat remained silent for some time as the tavern once more became active though with a heavier air than before. The way the man had said Gamzee's name entailed something wasn't quite right about him. Finally Karkat walked over to the counter once more to chat with Dirk about this Gamzee Makara. "Dirk, can you please explain to me what the hell just happened there?" He asked. Dirk sighed placing down the glass he had been cleaning then ran his hand quickly through his blonde locks. "Gamzee is sort of this untouchable subject. He lives way out of town. He only comes in to buy some supplies for traveling, but besides that he's normally self-sufficient. Around here he's known for being cursed, not really sure how, but that what he is. Most of the villagers just tend to avoid him."

"Where can I find him?"

"You still want to meet him?"

"Yes, especially if he's the only one who can take me safely through that God-forsaken forest," Karkat snarled getting more annoyed. Dirk raised his hands defensively with a calm expression on his face, "Alright no need to get snippy, I'll tell you where he is. If you head out the south gate there's an old path follow that, his house is off to one side. It's hard to miss." Karkat stared hard at the bar trying to retain the information. He looked up and stared directly into Dirk's light brown eyes. "What is Makara like?" Karkat asked not sure how to picture this bizarre man known as Gamzee. Dirk shrugged and waved him off as a customer called for another drink.

Karkat simply rolled his eyes as he walked back to where Kanaya was sitting sipping from a glass mug. Tavros was more than likely outside practicing with Dave. Karkat sat down and let his head fall to the table. The way this town had its own secrets that no one wanted to share was driving him insane. Over the last few weeks he had tried to find more information about the Black forest but no one would talk, or they would spit on the ground then turn in circles. Karkat had learned that this was a way to ward off evil and old superstition of the town.

"Well, I suppose we should go looking for this Makara before night falls. From what I have gathered the creatures in the forest get vicious at night," Kanaya said placing her mug down gently on the table. Karkat looked up at her with complete confusion. "How the hell do you know where to go?" Kanaya only tapped her mug a few times before standing up to leave the table. "Are you coming your majesty?" Karkat stood and followed her to collect Nitram. The three then mounted their horses and headed out towards the south gate.

The forest at first was much like any other at first; trees were varied in height, and forest animals were present. Though the farther in the trio went the taller the trees were, the presence of animals lessened also. The only light that could be seen was from above them all other light in the forest was vanquished by the higher branches. This is what gave the forest its name. The path itself was small and they had to form a single line to make it through. Karkat could feel some one watching them so he tugged his hood up over his head.

The process was slow the path curved and twisted in between the trees. Karkat was beginning to be impatient as he normally did when he was egger to be done with something. There was a soft smell of something burning hanging in the air. As the scent got heavier and thicker the path began to widen. The trees also began to disperse into a small grove. In the Center was a giant tree that towered over all the others, at its base was a simple cottage that was built into the tree. The cottage itself was large even though it was simple. Steps lead up to it where smoke poured out of the chimney that sat on top of the A frame. Under the cottage, this had been constructed on a platform that jutted out from the tree, hung the corpses of animals chilled by the winter that was falling around them. The animals' skins had been removed along with all internal organs. Pelts lay on top of each other obviously already tanned and ready for use.

Karkat looked away from the gruesome scene and focused more on the cottage that was high up. Pots covered the front porch and the roof was falling apart as branches stuck out at in all directions. Snow covered, almost buried. Karkat dismounted his horse giving its neck a soft pat before traveling up the stairs to the front door. The door had carvings all over it, with a few scratches here and there. He raised his hand and knocked on the heavy wooden door. The door opened with each knock. Karkat poked his head through the door way, "Is anybody here?"

No reply came. The inside, karkat observed, was dimly lit by only a flickering fire left unattended. "He's not here," He called back to Kanaya and Tavros, "Where do you think he could have gone?"

"Well, uh, he could have, uh, gone to get some firewood or something like that," Tavros stated.

"Then we'll just have to wait for him," Karkat commanded sitting down on the steps.

They did wait until the sun had begun to set. The darkness was growing over the small clearing causing the air to grow colder. Strange animal cries from the distance made the darkness of the forest intensify. Karkat had moved down from the top step to the bottom to sit with Kanaya sitting as close as possible for the warmth. Karkat sudden stood up, "That's it I'm tired of waiting for this bastard! It's cold and only growing colder. Le-."

"Hey what's that?" Tavros interrupted. Karkat's eyes traveled to where Tavros was pointing. A faint glow could be seen in the distance, and with every passing second came closer to the three. Karkat could then see a figure walking slowly on the trail that leads deeper into the woods heading towards them. As the figure closed in Karkat could see that it was some creature with horns jutting up from its head. Its fur was pith black, thick and wavy. Karkat took a step back. The creature was now in the clearing and could easily make out the trio as they stood together, Tavros with a hand on the sword attached to his hip.

The Creature stopped thirty feet away. It had a lantern attached to a pole that was resting on its shoulder. Suddenly an arm came from under the thick coat of fur and pulled back the head. Black wavy locks fell down around a man's face though some of it stood up here and there. Karkat stared at the man in his light lavender eyes that seemed to glow in the lantern light. Three slanted scars crossed his eyes and nose not even disturbing his features. They even seemed to accent it.

"Are you Gamzee Makara," Karkat asked for the first time completely terrified. The man made no movement and showed no intention of doing any such thing. Karkat moved forward a few feet, "I'll ask you only this one more time! Are you Gamzee Makara?" The man moved forward and before Karkat knew it a hand was tangled in his white hair. Karkat closed his eyes, the last thing he saw was the scared face. He expected his head to be suddenly ripped off but instead he felt light tugs as fingers ran through his hair.

Karkat opened his eyes slowly. The man had a childlike expression on his face as he marveled at the snow white hair. Karkat was use to most staring at him for his albinism. Most thought him an old man at first but once they saw his blood red eyes they instantly lower their gaze. This man on the other hand stared straight into them while still tugging Karkat's hair gently. "Miraculous," a deep voice said sending a cold chill down Karkat's spine.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**So My human head cannon for Karkat is that he's an albino. Which is in fact a mutation just like normal karkat's red blood. Albinism is actually a lack of pigmentation. Thus why white hair and pale skin are large traits. Red is also the fastest traveling color in light which could also have something to do with lack of pigmentation. If you want to learn more Albinism you could totally read The Invisible Man by H.G. Wells.  
**

**Also I have a tumblr if you guys want to head over there sometime. Once I get some free time from Work I'll be sketching what the characters look like in this story.  
**

**But guys seriously thanks for so much love already and it's only been like three of four days since I started this. You guys seriously make me want to go scream a scream of joy.  
**

**Thanks again. :)  
**

**Tumblr: kingholly  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Karkat had no idea what was going on at this very moment. First hands had been running through his hair then they moved to caress his jaw line, curious at the pale skin. The hands were rough from use but at the same time felt reassuring. Suddenly Karkat was pulled into a tight embrace not as crushing as what he received from his family. "I've never seen such a little miracle before," the man cracked, "How did you get all up and white like this?"

Karkat shrugged to escape the man's arms. "Let me go you blithering idiot!" He screeched only to be pulled into a tighter grasp. Karkat's face plunged into the fur that was wrapped around broad shoulders. He could smell the forest along with smoke from a fire, but there was something else there. There was no rank smell like Karkat had expected just the smell of nature. He came crashing back to reality though and continued to shove.

A haunting call resounded through the woods, and Karkat was dropped instantly. "Hey what was that for?" Karkat asked looking up at the stranger. The man was turned slightly to the woods eyes suddenly alert. "Everyone inside, now." No one moved a muscle.

"Did you not hear me get inside, NOW!" He shouted at the trio causing them to all jump and make their way up the stairs. The stranger whistled calling the horses to him which surprisingly they did. He then led them to a small stable then closed the doors locking it tightly. The three waited at the door as he bounded up to them. "Inside, inside," he whispered ushering them in. The door was shut with a loud bang followed by the clicking of a lock sliding in place. He proceeded to a large circular window and sat down on a ledge staring intensely outside.

They waited, the three had no clue for what, and finally the stranger moved away from the window. Karkat exhaled only realizing he had been holding his breath. "What the hell was all that about!" Karkat shouted causing everyone in the room to jump. The man suddenly clapped a hand over Karkat's mouth.

"Shoosh, brother don't know if it's still out there. Might as well get our silent on for a while, yea?" He kept his hand clasped over Karkat's face for a while not trusting the little guy to keep quiet. Finally after a couple of minutes he let go, "It should be fine to speak now just not loud." Karkat pushed away to join Kanaya; who had seated herself down on a small set of stairs. "What can I help you folks with today?" that deep voice inquired.

"We're looking for Gamzee Makara," Kanaya began, "Would you be Makara?" Sure enough Gamzee nodded slowly, "They one and only, Sister." He then turned and began adding more fuel to the fire. He then lighting candles and lanterns until the room was fully lit. "We have come to acquire your services."

"And that would be?"

"To travel through the Black forest you nimrod," Karkat said, "We need someone who can get us through there safely." Gamzee removed the cloak of fur, tossing it over a worn down chair he warmed his hands by the fire. "It'll take four hundred and twenty boon-coins my brother."

"But you'll do it?"

"As long as you're paying I will. Don't worry most of the money goes for supplies we're gonna need."

"Fine anything you want if you can get us through the horrid place," Karkat said. Gamzee shrugged off his long coat again discarding it on a worn chair. He wore a simple black shirt with a belt and pants. His boots went to his knees being designed to guard his lower legs from the underbrush. At his hip rested a broad saber inside a royal purple sheath, which had been burned to show a creature in the stretched leather. Its horns rose high from the goat like face, the other half of the creature was a tail much like a fish and it spiraled down the sheath. The sword moved from where Karkat had been staring being placed with utmost care above the mantel.

"We'll we must be off if we wish to be ready for tomorrow's outings," Kanaya exclaimed standing up. She moved towards the door while fixing any wrinkles in her dress. "No you guys need to stay here for the night," Gamzee commanded without even turning towards them, "The beast is still out there and if you want to say undigested I would suggest you just make yourself comfortable.

"I have a spare bedroom for the lady and you two," he pointed to Karkat and Tavros, "Can have my room." Gamzee showed Kanaya where she would be resting, he even provided her with some sleep wear; which she took gratefully while asking where he had gotten such splendid clothing. He simply smiled, "My mother. She had a thing for sewing." With a wave of a hand he shut the door softly, he proceed to show the other two males where they would be sleeping. It was off from the main living room where they had first been waiting in silence, up the small set of stair, and through a heavy door. The room was quite large, even compared to Karkat's room in the palace, it seemed to come directly from the tree but all bark had been removed. His bed was in the tree itself though Karkat was sure the hole was small compared to the tree as a whole. Fur was used as covers and blankets, to the right stood a hand carved wardrobe. Here Makara was pulling out night wear for the two men.

Gamzee handed Tavros normal night wear, but handed Karkat a regular shirt. Karkat was offended at the piece of clothing, though took it anyway since anything else would drown him. He and Tavros dressed quickly then settled down for the night. Gamzee blew the lantern out while departing from the room.

As the night passed on Karkat was woken up by Tavros rolling on top of him. He shoved the guard off quickly only pushing himself off the bed. Frustrated he stood then proceeded to storm out of the room. He briskly walked down the stairs to the center room. The fire was still flaring in fireplace and there squatted Gamzee stirring a pot. Gamzee lifted his other hand taking a bite of an apple. Karkat could see Gamzee had large canine teeth for a normal human. "Can't sleep?"

"No not with that moron rolling on top of me every single second. What about you?"

"I normally sleep during the day. Night time normally has me on edge, it's like all the miracles that the sun brings get snatched away by the moon when she rises. Makes me all sorts of uncomfortable." He finished with another bite of the apple. "Want some tea," Gamzee asked pouring some from the pot into a metal cup. Karkat approached carefully but accepted the cup. Gamzee poured himself a cup also but added a little of something from a small jar. He grimaced at the cup before choking down the contents. Pouring another cup he chugged it down gratefully as it washed away the bitter taste left on his tongue. Karkat sipped slowly more cautious of the heat then Gamzee was. Lemon with a dash of cinnamon coated his tongue as he drank. It also had just the right amount of sugar for Karkat's taste.

Karkat sat down in the old chair while sipping at the tea. His eyes closed and before he knew it he was asleep. Gamzee shook Karkat's shoulder lightly; the sun had risen hours ago along with Kanaya and Tavros. Karkat was spread out over the chair buried under a bundle of fur. He looked up groggily rubbing his eyes, "What's going on?" Karkat had never been a morning person in all the years he's been alive. He would often fight with the maids who came to wake him up by clinging to anything possible; like bedposts, door frames, and the occasionally curtain. "Rise and shine star shine, got to get up if we want to get ready for this trip if we want to be secure in our travels." Karkat glared at Gamzee before pulling the blanket over his head.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Gah awkward transitions between what I have planned out is always awkward. Sorry for this chapter it took forever because I had no clue where I was going besides introducing Gamzee a little more. Sorry again.  
**

**Tumblr: kingholly  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Gamzee had never been a day walker; he either stayed up at night or slept all day. One would think this was just a habit he had developed over the course of his life, but then they would be mistaken. For many years the Makara family had taken upon themselves to watch over the forest. No one knows why the family had done this, but the township of Derse was ever thankful. A beast that has existed for centuries would have devastated the town if it hadn't been protected by the Makara's. The past ten years have been the worst anyone has ever witness, especially since Gamzee's mother had passed away.

Eyes normally followed Gamzee when he made his occasional trips to Derse. Though most had no idea what he was really like there was always a respect for him, but when eye contact was made all eyes diverted from piercing lavender. Today was just the same, eyes became down caste, and people seemed to hurry out of the way from Gamzee's looming figure.

He led the three through town until they were about the very center. Buildings towered higher here, being the first ones ever built during the reign of the old Kings. Their destination, however, was a smaller building, the only home that had a white washed face. Gamzee opened the door causing a bell to ring. Footsteps could be heard on the other side of a door to the right. "Just give me a moment! I already have a patient," called a voice from the other side. Karkat observed the room hoping to get any information about who the resident was. A rich purple rug covered almost the entire floor, on top of that was a large desk settled in the middle of the room. Its low ceiling contradicted most of the town itself. This seemed more modern then anything Karkat had seen since his arrival.

Karkat looked over at Gamzee who seemed entirely out of place in the neatly arranged office. His hair remained messy almost hiding his eyes from view. A fur cloak draped his shoulders covering his worn down clothes. To Karkat he looked like an average man from the woods, but seeing him now in this office he seemed more childlike. Gamzee stood an arm crossed over his chest while his other was up. He held his thumb nail in-between teeth, slowly grinding his teeth. His eyebrows were crunched together as he looked about the room. His gaze traveled every sometime staring down odd objects as if they could tell him what he was doing there in the first place.

After what seemed like forever the door opened as a young man, escorting a boy came, through it. "Now, tell your mother if she drinks that for a couple a days everything will be alright. And when that brother a yours is ready to arrive, come grab me; I'll be there in a heartbeat." The youngster nodded before hurrying out of the building. He then turned to the four standing in the room. This man had an air of arrogance floating about him; this was mainly from how he held his head high and his clothes were without wrinkles.

"Ah Gam how wonderful to see you," he force himself to say as he shifted his glasses into place. Gamzee stopped biting his nail turning to the man. "Yeah nice to see you too Eridan," he muttered seeming nervous under the gaze of Eridan Ampora.

"I take it you need some more medicine," Eridan stated, "Follow me. Your companions can wait here." He motioned for Gamzee to follow. All the three could do was wait for their guide.

Tick. Karkat once more glared at the clock, his right leg bouncing. With each second that passed he became more annoyed. Finally he stood up and headed for the door. Very gently he pressed his ear to the door. "Your lord I don't think that is-"

"Shoosh," Karkat whispered placing a figure against his lip, "They've been in there for too long. So all I'm doing is seeing what they're doing." He then again pressed his ear to the door. "You seem to be doing well physically. You can put on your shirt now. Can you tell me how your rage has been?" Silence.

"Have they been getting worse?"

Again no reply came. "Gamzee Makara if you do not tell me this instant I wi-"

"Yes."

"What was that?"

"Yes they have been getting worse." More silence followed as a mutual understanding came between the two. Karkat wondered what all this babel could mean, but he felt a hand pull him off the door. "My lord I'm afraid I must insist that you cease this act at once. As a royal you must have some respect." Karkat fought against her pull trying to get back to the door. A loud commotion on the other side stopped him in his tracks.

"You can't do that!" Gamzee exploded on the other side.

"You know very well I can! You're going to be guiding one of the most important people to this country through the forest! You cannot go insane like you have in the past!" The trio stood still feeling the tension engulf them. Suddenly the door busted open a figure flew passed. The front door was opened and shut in a blink of an eye. Eridan walked out of the door a bottle in one hand and his other pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What was that all about?" Karkat blurted out.

Eridan released a sigh, "I'm sorry about all this your majesty. You probably weren't aware about Gamzee's condition before you decided to have him guide you." Karkat shook his head and another sigh escaped from Eridan. "I can't really talk about it since it is his private information. Just make sure he takes this twice a day," Eridan said handing a bottle to Karkat, "If you need any specifics just ask him about it. Also let him know he doesn't own me anything, this is just away to repay what my family has done to him. Now if you'll excuse me I must prepare for my next appointment." Eridan turned and headed back to the examination room. Karkat simply stared after him still clutching the bottle. Kanaya took the bottle from him then placed it in her bag that she always seemed to carry.

"Shall we go find our Guide before he wanders too far away," she suggested. Tavros was the first to move, he felt that if he remained this would only get more awkward. Kanaya took the still shocked prince by the hand and lead him through the wooden door, shutting it behind them. "Seriously what just happened?"

They ignored his question and began searching for Gamzee; this did not take long for he was crouching in an alley nearby. His hands covered his head and again he reminded Karkat of a small child. Kanaya approached cautiously before kneeling down beside him in the snow. She had always had a mothering personality; this caused her gentleness towards children and even those who were like children. People like Karkat, who had always been slightly shunned growing up, and Gamzee, who no one really cared for, were what caused this side of her to show through. Karkat would always say it was one of her most beautiful qualities. This came as a surprise to most because Karkat would normally call something beautiful.

Kanaya place a hand on Gamzee's shoulder to let him know she meant no harm. She then wrapped his arms around him. Nothing was said, nothing had to be she knew exactly what to do. Gamzee lifted his head in slight confusion before sinking back into the warmth. A warmth he hadn't known since his mother passed. Kanaya release him before grabbing his hand and pulling him up with her. "Come now we must be on our way. We can't delay any more."

Gamzee nodded before moving further down the alleyway. Here the houses were closer together and some even attached allowing indoor crossing for the harsher winter months. He led them down winding back ways before coming upon the more industrial side of the town. The sound of hammers hitting metal and saws cutting through wood filled the air as the four crossed the surprisingly large plaza. Gamzee ducked low to enter a blacksmith shop; the steps going down into the earth slightly before opening into a large room. A fire pit sat in the middle where several rods of metal sat glowing red hot. All around the room hung several weapons ranging from arrows and bows to swords and shields. Even armor lay either against the wall or hung up. All of these were made of the finest metals Karkat had ever seen.

On the far side of the room a man hammered fiercely at a metal rod shaping it for another master piece. The man was huge, taller than even Gamzee, which was pretty impressive considering his stature, with each strike of the hammer one could tell just how strong this man was. He wore a simple sleeveless shirt despite the bitter cold. Finally he looked up from his work dropping everything as he made eye contact with Gamzee. "Hey Equius," Gamzee said grinning a dopey smile lifting his hand in greetings.

"H-High blood," Equius replied, "I apologize for not acknowledging your presence. If I had known it was you who had walked in I would have immediat-" Gamzee shook his head cutting off all the babel he knew would follow if he allowed the man to continue. "High blood? What the hell are you talking about?" Karkat was getting enraged now mainly because he was the prince of this country yet Gamzee was treated as royalty by this guy. No one would talk and he wanted answers. Luckily for him Equius was one who could easily answer his question for once compared to everyone else who chose to let others explain instead of taking the responsibility themselves. "Lord Makara is the highest of royalty."

"No I am you-" before Karkat could go on Gamzee had covered his mouth. This only caused Karkat to start struggling and throwing his insults Gamzee's way. All of this was unheard by any in the room. "Equius, this is Prince Vantas. His father is the King, so he is the highest, sort of. You know my family hasn't ruled in centuries so there's no need for formality. I'm just here to get a few weapons."

"This low life is royalty?"

"Equius." Gamzee growled causing the other man to silence himself. "Sorry High blood. As for weapons there are many from which to choose, please have a look."

Gamzee wandered around the room looking from weapon to weapon. He picked two swords and a lance then handed them to the three. To Tavros he handed the lance, it was bronze in color with a blackened handle and tip. It seem to match Tavros not only in looks but personality, like how it looked unreliable but was bound to be something with great potential. To Kanaya he handed one of the swords. Its sheath was a pale jade and the top and tip was wrapped in silver. She withdrew the sword and at first it looked like a normal broad sword but upon closer inspection one could see the serrated blade on one side. The hilt was also silver with jade leather wrapped around the handle. The Final one was presented to Karkat. Its sheath was a slick black with no design. He also pulled the sword from its home to inspect to fine craft man ship. To his surprise the blade of the broad sword was black and heavy. "Don't you think a rapier would be more suited for his highness?" Kanaya questioned.

"Most definitely but one of those silly things won't be useful in the forest my sister. All sorts of things wonder through there, most have harder skin or thicker furs that a rapier couldn't pierce. So that one will have to do." Karkat for once had nothing to say, though a small smile played on his lips. He had never really had a sword before, he was always told he was too little or small. Now he could actually feel useful. So he smiled.

"You are guiding them through the forest Makara?" Equius inquired. Gamzee nodded still browsing through the items. "Then may I ask for your assistance."

"Sure what do you need my brother?"

"I have finished with the repairs on Nepeta's weapon. If you have time could you please return them to her," Equius said pulling out a claw like mechanism, "I can repay you for your service by letting you have a weapon of your choosing."

"Alright sounds good to me, and if that is the case set me up with a bow and arrow."

"Are you sure you want that? Have you even used one before?" Gamzee knew Equius was passionate about bows and arrows. He crafted only the best though unfortunately due to his strength they often broke. It didn't surprise Gamzee that he guarded them so well, but to doubt his skill struck a nerve. So he pulled a bow down, drew an arrow, and released it. It whistled passed Equius' knee barely grazing it. "I'm sure I'm fine with this. By the way I wasn't aiming for your knee." On the floor laid a rat with the arrow sticking up from its back. Gamzee pulled a quiver of arrows around his waist tightening it securely. He then tossed Kanaya the weapon. She caught it and placed it in her satchel.

"Don't forget to pay him for his services," Gamzee said before walking back out door.

"He sure has a way of making exits," Karkat puffed so far not impressed with Gamzee. Kanaya place a suiting amount in the blacksmiths hand. "I apologize for any behavior. I hope this will cover everything."

"It is quite alright. He normally acts this way, I have somehow struck one of those cords that sends him in a fit of rage. His leaving is probably for the better."

"What is this ridiculous rage that everyone keeps talking about?"

"It is a condition that has run through his family for generations. It has caused many catastrophes to this town since the Makara clan was banished to the forest. It would be best if you make sure he takes his medicine."

"You mean the medicine from Eridan?"

"Yes it prevents the rage from consuming him. Though he does not enjoy taking it and will often refuse, but please make sure he takes it."

Karkat nodded. The three thanked him profusely before exiting in Gamzee's wake. He was again waiting for them not to far from the entrance. Noticing that they had come out he moved back towards the direction of his home. "Are we almost done with all these outrageous shenanigans or are we not done offending ever other person in this town?" Karkat asked as he quickened his pace to match Gamzee's.

"Just one more stop my miraculous little brother."

"Great there's one more tantrum you're going to throw. Or maybe I should do the talking since you're obviously lack the skill to communicate with your fellow human beings." Gamzee chuckled deeply. "I don't even consider myself human anymore." This statement caused Karkat to stop in his tracks. This was the first serious statement he had ever said to Karkat. Gamzee Makara had completely turned Karkat around to the point he had no idea of where to go with this man. Should he trust him? Could he trust him?

Gamzee had lead them back to the gate that lead to the forest but instead of heading straight into the woods he turned right immediately following the high wooden fence. A path lay here, and it traveled alongside the fence until it took off into the forest. This part was where no harmful creature roamed instead it seemed almost cheerful. Especially when music could be hear echoing through the trees. "Sounds like the Gypsies are celebrating. Must be a new arrival." Gamzee stated.

Indeed it was a celebration of life. Karkat had only seen a Gypsy celebration in his youth and it had been exactly like this. They danced around the fire making great movements, women sang with the music, and men clapped while dancing along. Though most of the people were dirty from living in the forest the bright colors still shown through and jewelry sparkled amongst the dancers. It was indeed a day of celebration.

Gamzee motioned for them to follow around the crowd and so they did until they came upon a large wagon. Hung on its side were pans and fire wood. A wire stretched out to a pole from the front where large stallions grazed. Gamzee walked up the small set of stairs to the door on the back of the wagon. He gave three knocks then entered with the others in tow. Inside the wagon was completely different from the outside. It was neat and orderly but cover in rugs and fabric. Silk hung down from anywhere it could. Incense hung thick in the air, Karkat sneezed at the strong scent. A table sat in the very center one chair on either side. On the chair farthest away from the group sat a beautiful woman her wavy hair dark as night. She had an eye patch covering her left eye and her left arm was missing. "Well hello Gamzee," she sang, "what a pleasure to see you after all these years." She pulled her feet up into her chair and placed her arm on the table resting her head on it. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"I need some luck Vriska. I'm making a trip through the woods soon and I could sure use some," Gamzee replied seating himself on the chair across from her. She laughed a high pitched noise that grated on Karkat's ears. "Are you going to be using that freebie I promised then?"

"Yep sure am."

"Well then let me make you a deal. I'll let you use the freebie on one of you. Each of you will be given some luck and advice, but only the one in need of the most luck will be on the house. How does that sound, Gamzee?"

"Fine by me sister."

"Excellent. Let's start with you then." Vriska closed her eyes and grabbed Gamzee's hand with her own. She hummed and then laughed. "What will bring you luck Mr. Makara is the color white." She reached over to dig around in a box that sat beside her. From it she withdrew a white rabbits foot then handed it to him. "That should give you all the luck you need, but make sure not to lose anything white." Gamzee stood and motioned for someone else to be seated.

Kanaya sat down and Vriska did the same with her before opening her eyes, "It's not luck you need but it I'm sure it will come in handy." She presented a simple box to Kanaya, "Use it well." Tavros went next sitting down nervously. Vriska tilted her head slightly already feeling the vibe of uselessness with a touch of greatness. "You lack what everyone needs," she stated flatly.

"H-how would you know," Tavros asked. She chuckled before placing a sly smile on her face. "I have all the confidence I need. All of it. After all I was a pirate before my eye and arm was taken from me. So I know what you lack." With that she leaned across the table, grabbed a fistful of Tavros hair and planned a kiss on his lips. Tavros froze in place gripping the table. "Now you will have the greatest luck. Whatever may befall you won't be worse than what it could have been."

Tavros rose from the seat quickly. It was now Karkat's turn but he hadn't noticed. The incense was causing him to react weirdly almost as if he was in a drunken state. Gamzee moved him forward jolting him out of the trance. He sat down in front of the woman. She grabbed his hand playing the same trick she had used on the first two. "The sign of the Capricorn is your lucky charm," Vriska chuckled. Karkat was lost and confused. "Sign of the Capricorn what the hell does that mean?" She only chuckled in response.

"Is that everything then?" Kanaya asked. Vriska nodded so Kanaya placed enough money on the table. "By the way the young knight was on the house," she said counting the money. Gamzee bowed slightly in her direction. He then directed the three back out the door. Before leaving Vriska called out to him, "By the way Mr. Makara don't forget. When the birds stop singing the beast shall come." Gamzee nodded before shutting the door on her cruel laugh.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Sorry this took so long guys! It nearly tripled in length but I really wanted to introduce Eridan, Equius, and Vriska all in one chapter. Don't worry some of the questions you may have will probably be answered in the next chapter. but yeah some how Gamzee just became this weird character who likes to leave abruptly. Seriously where the heck is all this coming from! I have no idea.  
**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter I think it's my favorite so far.  
**

**Tumblr: Kingholly  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Darkness seemed to cover the forest faster that day than any other. After they had left the Gypsy camp, not without some dancing and celebrating, they made their way back to Gamzee's home. It was a slow process without their horses but seemed pleasant enough when they were in the edge of the forest. Snow began to fall darkening the forest more than the black barked trees ever could; it is funny how such a simple and pure thing change something so quickly. The sky above seemed to darken also which was quite unusual. Winds picked up and they were suddenly in a slurry of snow and slush. Gamzee ushered them on even as the wind ripped their cloaks back and forth.

Gamzee pulled the door shut after all had entered into the surprisingly warm home. Again he graciously welcomed them to his home by providing a change of clothes. "I would go get changed don't need you guys catching a cold before our journey," He said making his way up to his room to obviously do what he had just instructed them to do. Tavros followed him with Karkat close behind.

By the time they were in the room Gamzee had already disposed of his fur cloak and jacket over a wire that was suspended a foot away from the wall. He was now working at taking his shirt off. It had been drenched through because the wind had been blowing furiously. Tavros wasted no time in pulling of the chainmail he always wore. Underneath that was a shirt, that was completely wet, soon followed the chainmail to the floor. Before Karkat knew it he was staring at two grown men who were obviously well developed, Tavros from constant training for the knights, and Gamzee from living his whole life in a forest that no man traveled on a daily basis.

Tavros skin was dark in color for his lineage came from the Gypsies. It matched well with his dark hair that seemed to finally be growing out on the sides. Gamzee on the other hand had more of an olive tone. Tan but not smooth like Tavros' skin. Gamzee was scared across his back and arms, with a tattoo placed on his left shoulder. It was the same marking that was carved several times into the front door of Gamzee's home.

Karkat shifted uncomfortably while amongst these two. He was the opposite of these handsome men. He was short, pale, and didn't even have much muscle on him, though he did not lack good features. So he slowly took off his cloak tossing it over the wire that now held several articles of clothing. Tavros finished dressing and took his exit intent on starting a fire to warm himself. This left Gamzee and Karkat, who was still taking his sweet time with undressing, alone.

Cold had finally settled itself upon Karkat. He shivered as he slowly pulled off his coat. His shirt seemed to be plastered to his core, his fingers stiff from the cold made it seem impossible to remove it. Warm hands pushed his own away from the shirt. "Here let me help," Gamzee's husk voice said while tugging slowly at the shirt. Karkat didn't refuse but stood in shock at the warmth that now traveled up his back as Gamzee helped. Before he knew it the shirt was off and being hung carefully with all the others.

Karkat was revealed, his pale skin was now out in the open for anyone so see. He ran his hands up his arms as if to protect himself. Karkat felt a brisk shot of warmth caress his shoulder. "You really are cold aren't you?" Karkat swatted Gamzee away as he moved to wrap he arms around Karkat. "Don't touch me. I don't need your help changing out of these idiotic clothes and I certainly don't need your help getting warm in anyway shape or form," Karkat snapped letting his pride get the better of him. Gamzee only held his hands up in surrender while backing up slowly.

Karkat finished changing quickly, rage warming him enough so his fingers worked, and then stormed from the room with the door slamming behind him. Gamzee was now left alone in his bedroom with a small smile on his lips. He was growing quite fond of Karkat even with his short out bursts of rage. He didn't know why in the least bit but curiosity got the better of him.

Gamzee finished dressing and walked out into his living room. Kanaya was sitting by the fire stirring a pot while adding ingredients as she went. A delightful aroma filled the room causing Gamzee's stomach to growl after all he had not eaten anything since the previous night. Kanaya hummed softly while continuing her work, Tavros sat next to the window watching the wind move the trees as if they were nothing, and Karkat was up in a nook that Gamzee was very familiar with.

It was just a simple cubby that was up towards the ceiling near the fire place. Gamzee's father had made it specifically for Gamzee before he was born. It was carved out of the large tree that the whole house was built around. Now Karkat sat in there reading old leather bound book. Before Gamzee could move towards the young prince Kanaya waved him to where she sat by the fire. "What can I help you with my best sister?" he asked crouching down beside her. She had a smile playing on her lips as she handed him a small pie. "I made this for you."

"Thanks, but what is it."

"Well your doctor told us you needed to take your medicine twice a day. I took a look at what it was and its odor was most disagreeable," Gamzee nodded in agreement, "I figured if I could make it enjoyable you wouldn't mind taking it." She then motioned for him to eat by handing him a fork. He smiled slightly before taking a bite just to please her. It was a sweet apple pie, and it brought a smile to his face. "Yeah I could deal with this."

"Perfect. It should be easy to make while we travel," she stated before turning back to the meal she was cooking. Gamzee continued eating feeling the medicine take effect almost instantly. Normally he would take the dose in a cup of tea but that never covered the taste enough, but this, he could get used to.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Sorry about the short chapter I figured since it has been two weeks you guys would want something. So here is just bringing in Gamzee's pies. Seriously I love a motherly Kanaya.  
**

**Tumblr: Kingholly  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Karkat stared out the window facing the forest. Snow was being thrown back and forth by the wind as it raged on. It had been this way for weeks and Karkat had grown restless. The storm had delayed them more than it should have, and - to add onto his frustration - it showed no signs of stopping. So to distract himself he began staring at the snow; watching as it danced. Between his stares he took to observing Gamzee; by doing this he learned the man's habits, traits, and other odd facts about him.

For example Gamzee slept the majority of the day in the same chair Karkat had slept in the first night they were there. He would never sleep in the same position, and he could never seem to get comfortable as he often moved in his sleep. At night, when he was awake and functioning, he would leave them to their slumber. Karkat often pondered this when he sat by the window, only he knew that Makara left, for he had become unable to sleep.

Other things caught Karkat's attention about their guide. He often muttered to himself when he was awake, having arguments with himself at late hours also. One time it had gotten so bad Tavros had to snap him out of this fit by tackling him to the floor; which always gave a groan as if threatening to break. After that incident Kanaya made sure he took his medication at least once a day, and calmed him down. Though at times Gamzee would pull Karkat in a bear hug that was tighter than a noose to the throat, now one, but Karkat, complained as it soothed Gamzee. So the young prince had given up any and all hope of receiving help from his grip.

Though not everything about Gamzee annoyed him; there were actually things that Karkat enjoyed, even if he never admitted it. One thing was that Gamzee had become interested in Karkat's book. It had been just another day trapped within doors. Gamzee had just woken up from his long slumber, and Karkat was again up in the little nook he had found. Gamzee had always been curious about what his miracle, as he often referred Karkat as, was up to so high up. So he decided to find out by scaling the wall then forcing his way in to where Karkat could normally lay comfortably. Gamzee could only fit partially in so part of his legs dangled out while his head rested comfortably on an irate Karkat's lap.

"What in God's beloved name are you doing," Karkat snapped even more annoyed than usual, mainly because he was brought out of his wonderland. Gamzee simply stared before giving a reply, "Wonderin' what my most miraculous brother was up to in this high placed location."

"Reading."

"What exactly?"

"Words, words, words," Karkat said sarcastically while flipping pages in the book.

"And what seems to be those words that you read?" Karkat gave a sigh. "It's just some fairy tales by the Grimm Brothers. You know the kind you read as a child. You at least read them haven't you?" Karkat questioned.

"No can't say I have, then again don't know how to read," Karkat inwardly kicked himself for not thinking clearly, "but I do remember meeting those two brothers. Man they stayed in Derse longer that you have. They asked all sorts of questions about legends from around here. Said something about writing them a book or somethin'."

"Really? You meet them," Karkat's curiosity peaked a little. Gamzee nodded slowly; obviously he had taken his medicine before sleeping, it always seemed to slow him down. "Yeah this little town sure has its stories. Lot goes down in that forest and no one really knows about it. Hey," Gamzee began suddenly, "Maybe you could read me some of those words and I'll tell you which ones are from here."

Karkat thought this proposal over before deciding that he was indeed curious. "Alright."

So Karkat read to Gamzee every night, or at least until Karkat fell asleep while reading; and every morning he would find himself tucked in Gamzee's bed. It was Gamzee's enthusiasm about the stories that Karkat could help but find cute, and his commentary also help set the feel of the majority of the stories. He would often list who had told that story and also a little history about where it had taken place. Though it had not taken too long to finish with the stories; they had finished the last one the other night.

"The end," Karkat said closing the book gently as he did every time. Gamzee looked disappointed. "What now dumb dumb," Karkat inquired.

"There's no more stories?"

"Of course! That was all the stories they could get."

"But they forgot the most important one to this village. The beast still plagues this village brother."

"What story is this?"

Gamzee remained silent in his chair thinking before he spoke, which he never did. "You know how about I tell you this piece of history tomorrow." Karkat glared at him and Gamzee smiled.

"You need to all up and get in that comfortable bed and get your sleep on."

Karkat grumbled in defeat as he felt sleep tugging at his eye lids. He had gone to bed without any fuss and fell fast asleep. The next morning he found Gamzee had left so he waited by the window to hear the missing tale. He had been waiting for hours on end and yet the familiar figure had not come back.

In order to pass more time Karkat reached for his book and began rereading it; this time with Gamzee's commentary. He found himself lost in actual legends that Gamzee had corrected wondering why such a forest could harbor such terrify tales. He was about half way through _Little Red Riding Hood_ when he heard the familiar sound of boots coming up the steps. Karkat was excited, though he never would show it to anyone, not even Kanaya.

Karkat knew that he would have to be patient as Gamzee walked through the doorway. The snow had covered the tall man completely cover the woolly fur that Gamzee always wore out in the woods. But this was not what made Karkat stop from inquiring about the story; it was the tired look in Gamzee's eyes as he pulled down the face cover he wore to protect against the wind. Karkat decided to just wait until he was ready.

But Gamzee was more tired than Karkat thought. He actually used his own bed for the first time since the three had arrived to his home. Makara had collapsed almost instantly without even removing his clothes; Kanaya had found him kneeling by the bed, his head was the only body part that had actually made it onto the bed. He was fast asleep so even Kanaya shaking him didn't wake him. Tavros ended up having to move him onto the bed because Gamzee still slept in awkward positions.

Gamzee was still asleep when Karkat came in at night, his own eyes calling for sleep. Now that Gamzee was lying on a normal bed he no longer moved. Karkat didn't question anything and crawled in next to him.

Gamzee's eyes fluttered open and with a groan he rolled over onto Karkat. "NO YOU DO NOT DO THIS TO ME!" At the screeching his eyes shot open to find he was lying face down on a very furious miracle. He lifted himself up onto his elbows, "Good morning."

"IT'S NOT MORNING!" Karkat bellowed right in Gamzee's face. Gamzee rolled off of Karkat and laid back down on the bed sleep still slowing him down. He chuckled slightly, "Guess it's not. But I do owe you that story don't I." Karkat stilled then turned to him giving his full attention. "Yeah you do."

Gamzee pulled Karkat towards him letting Karkat's head on his shoulder. He preferred being close to Karkat and he never cared about personal space. "Well let's see. It began over a hundred years ago, before your forefathers became the new rulers of this country. There was a tyrant that ruled over this land. He was known as the Grand Highblood, for his political reach was everywhere and with his allegiance with the Condescension he had more power than anyone new. Though his allegiances were strong many sought his life; some being the pirate Mindfang and her lover Dualscar. The two always caused trouble for the Grand Highblood so when an opportunity arrived to kill one of them. He took it, and so Mindfang lost her head. Enraged Dualscar cursed the Highblood to become a monster after his wife bore his first son. It was an old Gypsies curse and those never fail. So when he transformed after the birth of his first born he killed his wife and the beast made its way to the forest. The son survived to carry on the curse and so it has been for several generations. The curse still remains and that is where the beast in the forest came from."

Gamzee finished the tale and looked over at Karkat. His eyes were closed but he mumbled, "How will the curse end."

"It'll end when the line ends," Gamzee replied closing his eyes once again.

"Gamzee, will we be able to leave soon?" Karkat asked.

Gamzee nodded, "the wolves say that the snow will be done soon." Karkat didn't register what he had said and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**So this is to make up for the last chapter and lack of content. Here's some Gamkar bonding time. But they shall be departing soon.  
**

**Tumblr: Kingholly  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The first thing Gamzee noticed was warmth that was draped around him. Then it was the death grip he felt as he tried to roll over. He opened his eyes slowly letting his eyes adjust; the light seemed to be brighter then it normally was in the hallow where his bed lied. His eyes were drawn towards what caused it to shine bright. Karkat's head was placed directly in the light that fell close to Gamzee's head. The light had highlighted Karkat's white hair; it looked as if a halo surrounded his head. Gamzee then also noticed that is was this miracle that had him in a bind, literally.

Karkat had his arms wrapped around his neck and every time Gamzee shifted his grip would tighten then relax. It took much effort on Gamzee's part to pry the arms off of him, mainly because he didn't wish to wake the sleeping prince. All his effort paid off as he was now standing as Karkat snoozed on. He walked to the window on the left wall. He pulled open the frame and felt the cool wind wash over him. Fresh pine filled his nose as he breathed deeply. Gamzee's heart sped up a little as he thought of traveling through those wondrous woods; the crunch of freshly fallen snow under his feet, and the silence that fell just as the sun was setting.

Sunset was the only time Gamzee thought he ever saw the sun. Normally the trees were so over that they sealed off all light from above, so when the sun leveled with the ground slowly Gamzee would find himself by the lake watching as it fell out of sight. He breathed feeling the crisp air fill his lungs; the need to bound through his beloved realm grew. Today was the day he could show others the miracle that was the black forest.

Gamzee knew night was no place of anyone here though; he had seen and heard it all before, the marks that covered him proving that all too well. He knew he had to plan this journey to make sure that no harm came upon those who chose to bravely traverse the woods. He cupped his hands around his mouth and released a low howl that was carried by the wind. It was a questioning tone that asked if all was safe, and in a short amount of time a higher one was carried back informing him all was safe for now. He smiled softly knowing today would be the day of departure.

"What was that all about?" a soft voice slurred with sleep. Karkat had been woken up by the howl Gamzee had released. It wasn't that it had startled him it was more of the fact that is sounded very close to an actual wolf howl. Gamzee gave a dopey grin in his direction, "Just making sure it was all clear for the day." Karkat sat up slowly while rubbing his eyes very much like a young child would after being awoken from their slumber. "How would you know such a thing?"

"Animals tend to know more about what's really going on. Humans may have some understanding but animals on a whole different way of gaining knowledge. They know when it's safe or not. So all I had to do was ask those miraculous creatures," Gamzee replied looking out the window once more.

"So like talking to wolves is a real thing then," Karkat said recalling what Gamzee had mentioned the previous night even though it had not registered at first. Gamzee nodded. There was a quick knock at the door, followed quickly by Kanaya opening the door Tavros trailed behind her caring a tray filled with food. "Good morning your majesty," she beamed brightly, "I've prepared you breakfast from what Mr. Makara has provided us with." She gave a small curtsy of thanks before motioning to Tavros to give the tray to the prince. Gamzee looked utterly baffled by how Karkat was being treated. He knew that the young man was a prince but he honestly never imagined that his two companions would act this way. He, of course was away most mornings since their arrival so he knew not of their morning activities.

Karkat accepted the food Tavros had placed on his lap but handed part back to him. "Kanaya, honestly you know I can't eat this much, I mean it is the size of a mountain, if mountains were even this big," Karkat complained handing another part to Tavros while giving him this look of save me. Kanaya looked disappointed as Tavros handed her a plate obviously telling her to eat as well. "Very well your lord ship," she muttered before turning her attention towards Gamzee, who was now shoveling food in his mouth that Karkat had offered him. He was wolfing it down faster than the three had seen before, but in all reality he hadn't been fed like this since his mother was still alive.

Most of Gamzee's diet consisted of fruit, and dried meat. He didn't know how to cook and in all truth he never had any desire to learn for it would never match what he was given as a child. This was the first time in many years he had food that was warm and burned his tongue. He simple chuckled as he felt the numbing sting on his tongue, again child-like. Kanaya reached over and placed a small cake on to his plate without even knowing what he was doing and took a bite. All he could recall was that it had a rich taste and was slightly gooey in the center.

He pulled back licking his lips. The cake he had just taken a bite of was yellow on the outside but white on the inside and in the center a brown substance dribbled down onto the plate. "Whach dis," he asked with his mouth still full.

"It's a cake from our home town. I still had some chocolate from the bakery in Derse so I figured I could make this today instead of the pies." Gamzee lifted it back up to his mouth and finished it off with one bite. It was good but he still preferred the salty taste of bacon and eggs.

"Eat," he said after clearing his throat," We have a long day today and you'll need your strength."

"We're leaving today?" Tavros asked beginning to munch on whatever was on his plate. Gamzee nodded and took the cup from the tray downing the juice with only a few gulps. "We leave when the sun goes down. So eat and get as much sleep as possible."

"Why would we leave during the night? Isn't that when it's most dangerous?" Kanaya inquired dabbing the corners of her mouth with a napkin.

"Of course it is, but it's better to be awake at night than asleep."

They took his advice and spent the majority of the day between sleeping and packing for the long journey ahead. The day grew dimmer and it was finally time for their departure. Gamzee was nowhere to be seen as the others packed the saddles with food, bandages, and other essential items. Eventually he emerged out of the forest with furs draping over his shoulder. "You'll be needing these," he stated as he walked towards them, "I've been working on them for a while now, and they should keep you warm compared to those cloaks." He handed Tavros a copper coat with large horns attached to the hood, to Kanaya he gave a black fur cloak with smaller horns, and to Karkat he gave a pure white cloak with short nubby horns. "Uh, so what are the, um, horns for?" Tavros shifted to reveal the long bull horns.

"To confuse the beast," Gamzee replied while pulling up his own hood, "Makes it think we're just animals. It's worked for me like a miracle." At the news Kanaya and Tavros immediately wrapped themselves up but Karkat was having a hard time latching one side to the other. Gamzee pushed his hands aside and brought the two sides together wrapping it around Karkat. Then he easily slipped the knot through the loop to fasten it shut. "I could have gotten it by myself," Karkat grunted folding his arms.

"Of course you could have brother, but we don't have time for that. See our window of opportunity is closing, wolves said if not tonight then not for the rest of winter."

Karkat glared in his direction before getting up on the saddle of the horse muttering something along the lines of wolves knowing everything. Gamzee followed suit by pulling himself up after Karkat; except Gamzee had never ridden a horse, so he clung to Karkat by wrapping his arms around the others torso to steady himself.

Before long they were off chasing the sun as it fell beyond the horizon.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Sorry this took so long to get to you guys! The time just flew past me mainly because of work and all that grown up jazz. There is more to come once I get it written.  
**

**By the way this might be a short story. I only have so many ideas that will work with this plot. But it won't be ending any time soon :)  
**

**Enjoy the chapter!  
**

**tumblr: Kingholly  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Karkat had no clue where he was, he knew it was the black forest but where exactly was beyond him. His leg was bleeding staining the gray pants red. The source was a thorn that was the size of his forearm, which had stabbed through his thigh when he had run away from the creature. Karkat gripped his leg trying to stop the bleeding, though his efforts were futile.

He continued limping through the woods. Here the trees were thinning out allowing light and snow to the inhabitants. He couldn't take the pain much longer, he had to stop. It seemed the answer to his prayers had finally come; a few paces off was a large tree, its trunk had grown to make a small alcove near the ground. Karkat hobbled over to his destination and sat down pulling the fur cloak around him. He shiver violently as he sat waiting for the one person he knew would find him despite the snow that was now falling about him. His eyes closed as he fell into a slumber, memories of what had happened came flooding back.

Weeks had gone by since their departure from Derse. Their nights were spent traveling while the day was their time to sleep. More times than not the towering trees blocked out all possible light from the moon and stars; Gamzee used a lantern to provide light. This lantern intrigued Karkat for no matter how long it burned Gamzee never had to replace the oil. The flame was also bright than most Karkat had seen, though the shadows it cast often spooked the horses and even Karkat.

Gamzee had to often hush the horses in order for them to keep moving forward. He had a way with the beasts, and not just the horses but the wolves also. He read their calls with ease and more often than not would change his course according to them. He would even have to stop their journey altogether to observe, this often involved him running his hands through across the ground or putting his ear to the ground.

Karkat, at the beginning of the journey, thought food would be limited or set on a strict schedule, but with Gamzee as their guide fresh food was always an arrow away. Even berries and nuts were easy to find for him, and the more Gamzee brought with him the more Karkat was dumbfounded. After all Gamzee was taking his medicine regularly so it slowed him down and not just physically slow but also mentally. His speech was often slurred and would very in pitch or would become softer or louder. One night Karkat decided he wanted some answers.

"Hey mountain man I got some questions that have been rattling my brain for quite some time," Karkat stated.

"Shoot for it little man," Karkat glared at him, "what I thought we were describing each other." A small grin crossed Kanaya's lips. Tavros gave a small chuckle but faked a cough when Karkat glared at him. Gamzee prodded the ashes in the fire pit he had made. He had decided that they would remain here for the night and next day because of a warning he had received from the animals.

"How is it that when you have your medicine running through you that you're slow but you can easily catch fast critters," Karkat stated motioning towards the rabbits that were cooking over the fire.

Gamzee thought a moment, again his thought process slower than normal, "It's different in the forest. On this trail you have light from the sky above, but in the forest it's dark. So dark you can't even see. I guess my senses get heightened and it's easier to think more clearly."

"Tell me about that lantern. I noticed you never change the oil or anything for that matter?"

"Not a clue, it was a gift from Vriska a couple years ago."

"And that leads me to my next question, how do you know those people even though you're an exile?" he asked while spread out a blanket to sleep on for the night.

"I'm not an exile. I chose to be separated from the people," Gamzee stated slightly annoyed, "Anyway I met Vriska about five years ago. She was leaving Prospit and needed someone to take her through here. I just so happen to be on that side at the time, she had the money, and I needed it at the time. I was only seventeen, living alone, and it was hard especially when I had to keep the beast at bay. Eridan I've known since I was a kid, his family has always been there for mine. Same with Equius. I use to know more in the village but they all past away."

Gamzee rolled out his blanket right next to Karkat's. Karkat had noticed that he chose to keep close to him, Karkat just assumed it was because of his white hair, after all Vriska had told him luck would come with the color white. Though this did not stop Karkat from complaining when he got to close; he would always snap at the foolish man only to provoke more groping. At night, during the day when they slept, Gamzee always kept to himself.

"Why did the Gypsy leave Prospit?" Karkat inquired lying down while pulling the fur cloak over him.

Gamzee chuckled, "I quite sure brother. Sister kept babbling on about irons in the fire burning to hot, said something about the princess too. Not much got through this think pan then, only surviving the next day." He followed Karkat's lead by lying down. This movement caused a necklace to fall from its hiding place. Gamzee lazily grabbed the trinket from his shoulder and stared at the round medallion. Much like his sword's sheath it had a creature molded onto the surface. It was a half goat and half sea critter; its horns were curved high above its head, and the tail curled back while its front hooves rose as if to fight. He rubbed thumb gently over the surface before turning to Karkat. "Here take this it'll keep you safe."

Karkat eyed it suspiciously before taking it from Gamzee, "What is this piece scrap."

"My family coat of arms," he replied touching the surface lightly, "Also known as the sign of the Capricorn."

"Oh, thank you," Karkat said finally understanding what he meant. Tavros rolled his sleeping gear out next to Karkat, while Kanaya retired to the only tent brought on the journey. "That is the, uh, sign that is supposed to bring you luck, r-right," Tavros stuttered as he stirred the ashes of the fire. The coals lit the small grove where they had made their stop for the day. Karkat nodded. Tavros sighed as he continued to poke and prod with the stick, "I wonder why she would do such a thing, as what she did to give me luck. Why is it that I need the most luck?" He asked these questions as he furrowed his brow.

"Don't worry about it too much brother. She may seem like a crazy loon, but she always pulls through in the very end," he paused, "Truth be told she scares me more than what resides at the bottom of the lake."

"And that would be?"

"Some sort of muck monster. Not pleasant to deal with really."

Tavros yawned and stretched. The sun had risen minutes ago; through the tree branches could be seen the pale sky that held no sun but only clouds threatening to snow down on them. He laid down than curled into ball; before long he was sound asleep leaving only his light snores. Karkat stared at the medallion that Gamzee had given him, this small little thing was to keep him safe and protected. He wondered how so little an object can save him from tragedy. Though he felt as if he had no need to fear whatever may come during this journey.

He glanced over at the figure laying down beside him; hair was rustled covering the Capricorn's eyes. Those piercing eyes of lavender circled about by thick eyelashes and eyebrows that always showed so much emotion, even when it came to such simple things. Through his left was cut through by the ragged scars on his face, but only added appeal to his face.

Karkat closed his eyes. A cool breeze floated through the trees causing their branches to rustle. It only made him to shiver and pull himself into a ball to preserve his warmth. Shivering he pulled the cloak tighter to himself with his face buried in the soft fur. There was suddenly more weight on top of him and something was pulling on his cloak. He looked up to come face to face with Gamzee who had placed his own cloak over you and was now trying to crawl under them with you. "What are you doing you oaf?" He asked as the Capricorn again tugged at the white coat.

"Helping a brother get his body warm," Gamzee replied as he sought another way to get underneath the pelt. He finally crawled in from the bottom and before Karkat knew what was going on Gamzee had situated himself. One arm had somehow managed its way to being under Karkat's head while the other was wrapped around his waist so his back was flush against Gamzee's chest. "Don't cling to me so t-," Before Karkat could finish Gamzee had patted his stomach while shooshing him. "Shhhh, might wanna keep the word process down low don't want to wake a sleeping brother." As if on cue Tavros snored a little louder.

"Fine then let go of me and sleep so I do not have to deal with your groping hands. Honestly the time you take out of your day to touch me you could easily have built a monstrous monument to this God-forsaken forest. But no, you let your hands go where ever they please. You want to know what happens when things meander about; they go to a dungeon where things do not get groped, where hands are not left to wander and are meant to stay on the wall. So if you don't want your hands to remain motionless and forever in on place remove them from me." Karkat hissed as Gamzee only made himself even more comfortable.

"No I wouldn't want that to happen. Hands gotta roam where they want," and as if to confirm this Gamzee's left hand moved up Karkat's torso before latching onto his shoulder. He then processed to nuzzle his face into the nape of Karkat's neck. He took a deep breath filling his nose with the young prince's scent. "Oh lord, are you smelling me!?" he screeched as quietly as possible. Gamzee gave a sly chuckle as he closed his eyes. Karkat rolled over slightly to get a better look at him. Gamzee's body heat had warmed him up a bit and so he simply released a sigh. Soon sleep conquered his conscience and the prince slept in the tight grasp of one Makara.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Gah sorry about the long wait guys I've been super busy with convention prep and also yet again work. Anyway I finally got chapter nine done and will be working on ten soon. Ten will be a continuation of the flash back. So get ready for some of the action to come.  
**

**I really need to work on my karkat insults abilities./sigh  
**

**Tumblr: KingHolly  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Gamzee was the first to wake from his slumber as the first call of the loon rang through the trees. It was a haunting call to those who knew not of the bird, but to a man of the forest it was much like a farmer rising at the crow of a rooster. Though this was not the only thing that had stirred him; it was also the day that he could show his companions the true beauty of their surroundings. They would be arriving at the entrance of Hallow Pass.

It had been years since Gamzee had laid his eyes on those cascading mountains. The pass itself sat low amongst towering features, and it made him feel small; as if all the weight he bore was so small compared to what really was and it made him feel free. This is what he wanted to show them, so he slowly sat up and small arms slid down his frame.

Karkat was still sleeping, a small snore escaped from him, but quickly changed to a slight whimper at the loss of heat. Unconsciously he snuggled closer to Gamzee while pulling furs closer to him. The Capricorn leaned slightly over him, one hand bracing him from falling, and the other playing with white locks. Gamzee moved a bit of hair then leaned further down to place a small kiss on the sleeping prince's brow. He didn't know why he did this recently but every evening when he woke before Karkat he would do just this. Maybe it was out of a need to protect or it was out of pure affection he knew not, but it didn't stop his compulsive need to do so.

Gamzee removed himself from the bundle and then tucked the fur back into place. He pulled on his coat as he made his way towards the forest. His quiver pulled over his head and his bow at his side. The forest was quiet, eerily so. By then he was far into the forest away from the camp; maneuvering over rocks, fallen timber, and the occasional creek or hollow. The animals had no fear for they knew of the one who traversed the forest often. They knew how he was the one who calmed the beast, but they would never approach for he carried the same stink that consumed the beast.

So the animals stayed hidden away, but a few would fall for his arrows, those being the most naive of such a man. It was those that he hunted and that he fed to his companions in the morning. Birds were never the smartest of creatures unless an immediate danger was present. Though that very dim evening none were accounted for, not even the snow owls that normally began hunting at this time surfaced. The forest was silent save for the crunching of branches as Gamzee made his way further through the woods dazed by euphoria. A euphoria caused by none other than the young prince.

He didn't know what it was, but as he thought about him, how he had to protect him to stop the war that could occur between Derse and Prospit, he felt a twinge of happiness of having the prince close, and thought of leaving him hurt. After all it had been the prince who had taught him how to read, and even informed him of things he never learned. Over the past few months he had grown attached to the one who had shown so much kindness, and caring to him in so long. Even if it had been in his own way.

It was this thinking that distracted Gamzee from the silence. He wasn't broken out of it till he heard that deep growl that also sounded with a bleat. He stopped in his tracks, his train of thought broken. He swiftly armed his bow with an arrow. Gamzee's lavender eyes were narrowed as he locked his sights on the direction the call had come from. He pulled back the string as far as it would go and then released. The next few moments seemed to slow down for him.

The arrow had flown into the darkness. Time seemed to cease all at once and then it came crashing down as the roar rang through the forest. Gamzee's blood ran cold.

Things never happened the way he wanted it. He wanted this journey to go simple. He wanted his mother to live instead of die the night his father had left them for good. He never wanted to have his inhuman side take over, but as he ran towards the camp site that it was inevitable if he wanted at the very least their survival.

Gamzee busted through the foliage as the three were almost done packing up their equipment. Obviously in a hurry from how thing were loosely packed but tightly secure. Gamzee knew they must have heard the terrible roar causing them to panic. "Quickly get on the horses," He said while scooping up the last of his things. He never packed much because of times like this.

This time there was no hesitation in their actions. Tavros pulled out his lance and also put on a helmet he always had on hand. Gamzee slapped the horses' flanks before jumping behind Karkat. The horses reared before thundering into the forest. Gamzee garbed the reigns from Karkat's hands. He instantly took the lead while guiding them through the well-worn trail. Suddenly he veered of the path to the left. Branches began whipping across his face, but he cared not he could hear the trees falling behind. The beast was closing in.

Gamzee looked over his shoulder quickly before turning forward, but he froze as he saw the creature running beside them. Again he turned abruptly before a tree came crashing down on top of them with a loud crack. He knew was only running them to a corner, but it was also their only chance of survival. So he took them to the bottom of a cliff.

As soon as he saw the rock surface of the cliff and pulled the horses to a halt. "What the hell are you doing," Karkat yelled.

"Saving your princely ass!"

"At the bottom of a cliff!?"

"I must agree with his majesty this puts at a disadvantage. I mean did you see that thing." Kanaya whispered in shock.

"I actually have to go with Gamzee on this one. When you have your back against a wall it only gives you a solid surface to push back with." Tavros said while instantly observing their surroundings.

"YOU'RE SIDING WITH HIM!?"

"Your Highness, you're going to have to trust me on this. And when I tell you to run you better run as if hell is on your heels." Gamzee's face was dead serious. Karkat became speechless. He only nodded in response. Gamzee reached for his face cupping it in his hands. "I promise everything will turn out all right."

Karkat only looked up at him fear racing through him before he jerked his head out of those warm hands. The creature was there, and it ignored everyone else heading straight for Gamzee. After all it was most familiar with him. Gamzee pushed Karkat out of the way while grabbing the horns that jutted from the head of the goat like monster. He attempted to stop it but with the distraction of Karkat was unable to stop it before getting smashed against the cliff side. He felt the rock rip through his back and tear everything else. Gamzee tried to move but it was futile the head of the creature only pushed harder. He couldn't breathe.

Suddenly the beast was off of him and roaring with rage. Its hooved front feet stomped the ground as it turned towards the new offender. Karkat had taken his sword to cut off the end of the tail. The blade made a clean cut but only sent the beast into a rampage. Karkat brought up his weapon ready to pierce the beast's skull with hopes it would charge him like it had Gamzee. Instead it opened its mouth wide open ready to devour the prince. Tavros read the intentions of the beast and shoved Karkat out of the way.

It turned its head slightly, biting Tavros around his middle. Tavros went limp, and the beast threw him against a tree before turning once more to Karkat. Luckily Tavros had given Gamzee a change to intervene once more. He jumped, grabbing the horns once more causing the monster to fall to the ground. He turned to karkat while using the monstrous strength he had to hold down the head. "Run."

Karkat looked conflicted but he listened to Gamzee, taking off in an opposite direction. Gamzee watched his back as he ran, but the thrashing body grabbed his attention once more. "Kanaya I could use a little help here!"

Though he had no clue what a simple tailor could do it had to be better than nothing. But before he knew it the body stopped moving as much. He released the horns and looked to see what had happened. Kanaya had pinned its tail with her blade and then its neck with Tavros lance. Gamzee looked up at her as she sat on its side. She was cover head to toe in thick purple blood. "How did you-"

"You're not the only one with secrets Mr. Makara. Honestly did you think the king would have sent his youngest son to Prospit without proper protection? No offense to Tavros but he is only human unlike you and I Mr. Makara. I was scared I wouldn't be able to handle it on my own, but who knew the curse is real for your family. That strength really was needed."

"You're a blood drinker," Gamzee stated point blank

"Well yes to but it simply. Please though, keep that little fact between the two of us. Now shall we clean up this mess?"

"Yeah, just let me cut the head off first. If we don't do that then it'll be even more irate when it comes back."

"You mean it isn't dead?"

"Not till my blood is on this blade and the head is severed. You might want to see if Tavros is still alive." Gamzee withdrew his blade. Using his back, that was still bleeding, he coated the sword. He grasped the handle with both hands raising it above his head.

"Sorry father, but this curse has to end. I'm going to end it and you can be with mother again." With that the sword came swinging down through flesh and bone decapitating the creature. He released a rattling breath before turning to the night walker who was hovering over the knight. "How is he?"

"Alive for the most part but besides that there is no telling. It didn't pierce his skin but I fear it has taken away his legs and there has also been some sever bruising."

"Vriska's luck really did come in handy for him. It would have been so much worse… We need to get him to safety."

"What about the prince?!"

"I'll find him after we get to a safe place. It's only a mile that way." Gamzee motioned towards the north against the cliff face. He easily lifted Tavros on to his back making his way toward their destination.

Their safe haven was a cave hidden behind a rushing water fall that never froze even in the winter. There at the entrance was Nepeta, the only human inhabitant of the forest besides Gamzee. She was clad in fur, her loyal pet at her side. Nepeta had all but forgotten about the trouble Gamzee had caused last time as she rushed to help get Tavros into a bed.

Gamzee in a rush told Kanaya that it was safe there and that Nepeta would keep anything dangerous away. Though he had no fear for he knew the real danger was gone the one that kept everyone way from the forest. He left without letting them fix his back now with his mind dead set on finding the prince.

He followed the tracks back to the body of the monster, his father, and then continued after Karkat's tracks. It led through the trees away from the cliff, and through a thorn patch. There the trail was unmistakable as it turned into a trail of blood. Faster he ran until he found the prince sleeping in a pool of blood. He felt his own body move before he had time to think. He scooped up Karkat into his arms then ran as fast as he could. His blood was boiling was the beasts blood ran through him quickening his step.

He felt the cold sensation of the waterfall as he jumped through it landing in Nepeta's cave. Kanaya shoved Gamzee off as Nepeta took Karkat to another bed made for the injured. Gamzee on the other hand let the water cool his blood.

Kanaya began he work on the prince. She pulled the thorn out of his thigh, and from her box came a needle and thread. She sewed all she could shut of the wound. Her skillful hands working quickly. Nepeta had taken a place by Gamzee to comfort him.

Day had come and gone before Karkat opened his eyes. His face paler than normal, but for the most part he was alright. He groaned as he attempted to move his leg. Gamzee was by his side instantly. He simply grabbed Karkat's hand and held it. "Let go you ass and just help me up." Gamzee pulled him up while supporting his back. Karkat rested against the stone wall of the cave, Gamzee sat crouched to the side. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright you know for only having one wound. What about you? You got hurt pretty bad didn't you?" Karkat raised his hand up and caressed the young man's face. There he felt his skin burning under his touch. "You have a fever!"

"No it's nothing," Gamzee waved it off but Karkat wasn't hearing any of that.

"Kanaya bring a medic kit, Gamzee's hurt." Kanaya entered the room as elegant as ever. "As I had expected, but he would not let me treat him in the least," she stated as she set her box on the bed next to the prince.

"Gamzee Makara I order you to let her help. You hear that you bastard." Gamzee chuckled softly before removing his shirt. Kanaya gasped as she saw the cuts and tears in his back much of which had become infected from improper care. "You should have let me know. Dear this going to hurt far worse than it would have a couple days ago," Kanaya scolded. She walked out of the room and was back instantly with a knife, a rag, and a bowl of water. She set down the bowl and rag but held the knife. "Karkat please find some way of comforting him. I don't need him thrashing about."

Karkat shifted slightly before taking Gamzee's face in his hands. Kanaya began to cut into the infections to clean them. The Capricorn hissed and grabbed onto Karkat's wrist for some sort of support. His grip was tight as an iron shackle; Karkat groaned, "Let up you damned beast!" Gamzee's grip only tightened as Kanaya cut dead flesh away.

Karkat began caressing Makara's face gently shooshing him quietly. He patted while whispering, "It's ok. It's almost over with." Kanaya on the other hand had finished cutting and was now dabbing blood and pus away from the wounds. She pulled from her box a needle and thread made of horse hair. She wove back and forth sealing up every tear she could find. This only cause Gamzee to tighten even more on Karkat's wrist. In pain and panic for his wrists he did the only thing that would calm anyone one down.

He moved forward and kissed Gamzee on the lips. Karkat had no clue why he really did it but it seemed to work as Gamzee froze before relaxing into the connection. The Capricorn tilted his head to gain more contact with the prince, his hand released as pain seemed to turn into pleasure. "There finished," Kanaya stated causing the connection between the two to break. She picked up her items and removed herself from the room.

There was a silence between the two before they both moved and were kissing once more. Gamzee moved his hand up into Karkat's hair while pushing him back down on to the bed. Karkat hands moved from Gamzee's face to his neck as he held on while lying back down. Small pecks were shared between them as they settled into the bed of fur. Karkat pondered why he let this happen so easily. Had it been because he loved Gamzee? Or was it something else. He did know one thing though, he felt wanted and safe wrapped up there in Gamzee's arms as he did every night on their journey. Gamzee knew he had fallen for the prince he knew this when he jumped to save the young man from his father. He knew it was something more than a simple like for the young prince with so many responsibilities. "I've fallen for you my prince," Gamzee mumbled.

Karkat nodded as he fell back into a slumber, "As have I, I believe." The two slept as no thought passed between them about the events yet to come.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Sorry this took so long to do guys, but I had to find my trail of where I was going for this. I found it and it turned out to be a massive chapter. I figured I'll be ending this one soon. Sorry again with the long wait and some awkward spots I was writing this late last night.  
**

**Also I'm looking for an editor. Message me if you want to help.  
**

**Thanks so much for all the support already. Hope you guys stick around till the end.  
**

**Tumblr: Kingholly.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Over the course of several days the group took the time to rest. With the threat of the forest erased there was no need to rush through the forest so wounds could take time to heal. Gamzee and Karkat took that time to discover each other. They would often find themselves alone sharing gentle touches and sweet kisses. It was Kanaya who helped them have their privacy; she often had to divert Nepeta from walking in on the two.

While Tavros she needed to worry about. He had been paralyzed from the waist down leaving him able to do nothing. So Kanaya directed Nepeta to keep him company. This gave the two their privacy. In their time together they found out much about each other. For example they were indeed complete opposites. Karkat hated to be dirty while Gamzee was completely fine with being grungy for long amounts of time. Karkat figured it must be because they were raised on different sides of the spectrum. Karkat being a prince and Gamzee a poor cast out.

Though they did have one thing in common; the loss of their mothers. Karkat had only known his for a short time before her passing but he remembered how sweetly she treated him. Gamzee on the other hand, had been raised by the iron will of his mother until he had turned seventeen.

"What happened to her?" Karkat asked as he pulled off his boots. In the far depths of Nepeta's cave was hot springs that was used for bathing. Kanaya had given the both of them the ok after Karkat began to complain about being filthier than pigs that had run through manure, chased some chickens, and then sat in the sun for four days straight. On their way to the springs they got on the topic of family and then mothers which had lead them to this point.

Gamzee finished lighting the last candle in the cavern. Nepeta had given instructions on where the candles were so they could have some light while bathing. "It was my fault," Gamzee said just above a whisper as he pulled off his own foot wear.

"I, I followed when she told me not to. I was a stupid teenage boy who was curious where my mother went every night. She would tell me never to leave the house but I didn't listen. I saw her meet my father in his beast form, but he caught my scent. The curse drove him mad and he trampled her. I had to fend him off the body before it was did too much damage." Gamzee finished his voice bearably audible.

"It's not your fault. It was the one who placed the curse on your family. Though it's hard to believe that it's a real curse. I mean you haven't transformed into that creature." Gamzee smiled weakly. "I'll only become the full creature if a child of my blood is born. The gypsy was named Orphaner for a reason. Can't really orphan a child if I don't have one. It's why I avoided the village. So I could never meet a woman, fall in love, and have a child. I want this to end with me, and that why I'm so glad I met you." Gamzee lend over and placed a kiss on Karkat's lips. "You stopped that temptation. Now I can love without worrying. If only I didn't have to say good bye." His eyes dropped

Karkat pulled him into another kiss while tugging at Gamzee's shirt. "I know. Now let me take out those stiches. Kanaya said they could be undone now." Gamzee lifted his shirt over his head to reveal the chest he had taken time to memorize. Each scar telling the man's story. He turned his back toward Karkat while sitting down in front of him. The stitches were easily removed but scars would remain.

The two finished with their bath and then under Kanaya's instructions packed for the next day. It was the day both had dreaded. Karkat knew he must go but the temptation to stay in the forest was strong. Gamzee only smiled in an assuring manner when Karkat brought this up.

Finally their journey came to end after three days. Gamzee told them that the only reason it had taken them so long before was because he often had to avoid a confrontation with the beast. But the threat no longer remained so the trip was unexpectedly short for Karkat.

The forest thinned out and there was the road that lead to Prospit, the shining kingdom. Gamzee stopped at the very edge as the three rode passed, no one noticed him stop. Until Karkat looked back. He then quickly drew back the reins on the horse. "Aren't you coming?"

Gamzee shook his head, his lips drawn tight. "I stay here in the forest. You gotta go do what your country needs you to do, brother."

"Can't you at least see me there?" Karkat asked, his eyebrows coming together. Gamzee once more shook his head.

"It's not my place. You have Kanaya and half of Tavros," Tavros huffed quietly to himself at the remark, "Might as well do this now. Otherwise we might not let go later. You hear?"

Karkat scowled. "Tavros. Prospit is only a few more hours away if you just stay on the path. All paths here lead to Prospit. May the mirthful messiahs watch your back." Karkat scoffed at that. Gamzee's so called Gods were going to watch them, how wonderful, Karkat thought. He only did so out of rage. He wanted as much time as he could have with Gamzee but no it ended there. At the end of the great forest. Those passed months all seemed so short now.

With that they parted ways never to see each other again. Or so Karkat thought.

Weeks had passed by since their arrival in Prospit and it was indeed a shinning city. Unlike Derse it's stones that lined the streets were bright in color instead of the dismal gray stones of Karkat's home. Kanaya stayed mostly to the shadows to avoid her secret coming out as they made their way to the Castle.

The guards had welcomed them in graciously. Then they were presented to the Royalty of the land. The king nearly crushed Karkat with the hug he gave. The queen hugged him tightly but not as much as the king. Then came the princess of Prospit.

When Karkat saw her, he though his heart was going to stop. She was beautiful. Her dark hair was short but pulled up tastefully under the small crown she wore on her head. Her long eyelashes framed her eyes well and her eyes were teal. This was Princess Terezi. She stretched her hand out while staring off just past Karkat's head. She stood there for a moment before releasing a slight cough. "I would much appreciate it if you would take my hand. I'm blind and I have no idea where you are." Karkat quickly grabbed her hand before giving a small kiss. Her hands were soft compared to a rough set of hands he had come to love. Terezi grabbed Karkat's hand with her own and then proceed to follow it up to his face. She then ran her hands all over it trying to grasp and image of what he looked like. Finally Terezi gave up and grabbed the sides of the prince's face.

What came next shocked everyone in the room, everyone being the three that were new to the kingdom. Terezi licked Karkat across the face. "MMM you taste like strawberries and snow," Terezi stated. He was officially done with everything after that.

Though he did intend to still marry Terezi he often never let himself be alone with her or he stayed up in the chamber he had received his only visitor was Kanaya. That is how those weeks proceeded.

The kingdom was in a bustle about the upcoming wedding between the prince and princess. A ball was too been thrown in their honor that evening and all the towns people were readying the food, the decorations, and more importantly, themselves. Karkat was once again in his chamber staring down at them sighing every once in a while. There was a soft knock at the door. "Enter."

"I'm here to help prepare you for the ball," Kanaya stated, "I've brought your costume. It is a masquerade after all." Karkat remained still by the window his eyes obscured by his hair which had taken the liberty to grow extremely bushy. Kanaya pulled a chair to the middle of the floor. "Please sit here. I need to give you a haircut." Karkat made his way over before finally settling down in one spot. Kanaya pulled a towel out of the basket she had brought with her. She then placed it around Karkat's neck. It was silent as she began trimming. The only sounds were the snipping of scissors. "You miss him?"

"Terribly so. I mean he's so much different from Terezi. She's loud and disturbing and he was just there. I should have stayed in the forest with him Kanaya."

"Well chin up there's a party tonight. It should get your minds off things." She snipped some more hair off.

"You know how I hate parties."

"Well I intend to make you have a good time even if you like it or not."

"That makes no sense."

"I know," she said with a last few snips, "All done. Now go bathe and prepare for the best ball of your life."

"Yes mother," he replied sarcastically. He made his way to the washroom quite easily see as it was the only other room he visited frequently. It was large room with a center tub that was also quite large. The water of the tub was heated by a large furnace that was directly below. Karkat began to strip down. He started with his boots and socks then followed his vest and shirt. He glanced over at the mirror then to see the scar he knew was there. It resided between his neck and shoulder. Its crescent shape stood out against his pale skin. It brought back memories of the first time he had made love with Gamzee in the cave. A blush rose to his cheeks as he remembered those sharp teeth biting into his skin. His face turned even redder as he remembered trying to explain to Kanaya what had happened, but he knew that she knew just like she always did.

He finished his bath and dressed just in time for the ball. The ballroom was decorated in red and teal with sparks of gold here and there. People were already dancing away with the music. Gowns were twirling with capes of fur as dancers flew across the floor. Karkat himself was dressed in his formal attire but attached was the fur coat that Gamzee had given him. Kanaya had fashioned it to sit on his shoulders rather than fully entrench him.

Karkat stood off to the side with Terezi. As it turned out she never much enjoyed dances since she could never see where she was going and it often made her too dizzy. Karkat merely sipped at the glass of water he held while waiting for the fun that Kanaya had promised to actually begin. His eyes gazed lazily over the crowd when a pair of eyes grabbed his attention. They stared directly at him never wavering even as the owner of the eyes danced with someone else. As the song ended the connection broke as the man kissed the hand of a woman he had just danced with. He then swiftly came to Karkat's side.

"May I have this dance?" He asked Karkat sensual voice. Karkat looked him over. The man's hair was combed back on one side and a mask of royal purple covered the majority of his face. He wore a formal suit with a cloak of fur hanging over one shoulder. Karkat opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Terezi.

"It is custom in Prospit to accept any dance request even if it is with some one of the same gender."

"Yes I would love to." Karkat replied while wondering how she knew he was going to say no. The man smiled gently before pulling the prince out to the floor. Karkat's ears began to ring as if a buzzer was going off somewhere. The man pulled Karkat in close and as soon Karkat felt how rough the hands were he whispered, "Gamzee?" Gamzee grinned as he spun around with room with Karkat.

Karkat didn't know how but he felt relief spread all over him. The buzzing noise only grew louder in his ear. It caused him to become panicked as if everything was about to fall apart. "Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't," he replied. He leaned down to kiss the prince. Their lips were only centimeters apart and that was when Karkat Vantas woke up.

* * *

**Author's note**

**sorry it's been such I long time! I've been getting ready for college and stuff. So I've been really distracted from this.  
**

**thanks so much for all the love but I have to announce I will be ending this fan fiction soon. by the way yes I pulled a hussie.  
**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
**

**Tumblr: Kingholly  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

This was the last fucking straw for Karkat. It had been going on for weeks now. Every single time he was in the middle of something in a dream his fuck ass of an alarm had to drag him up to the real world. This time the clock was going down. Karkat reached over to his bed side table, grabbed the clock, and, with all his strength, chucked it at the wall of his rundown apartment.

The clock shattered and the buzzing ceased. Karkat threw his blankets over on the other side of the bed as he sat up, ready to take on the whole fucking day the only way he knew how. Like a boss. Ok scratch that out, that was dumb to say. The only way he knew how to deal with the day was with three cups of black coffee and a bitter attitude to match. Here he was no prince; here he had work in an hour. He turned the coffee maker on then proceeded to take a shower after all last night had been a nightmare and happy sun shine rolled into one fucking tortilla.

Karkat honestly had no clue what the heck his dream had been all about, but he glared at the stack of movies he had watched the night before as he walked through the bathroom door. That was the last time he had a Disney marathon with the Princess Bride on top of that. Though he did know one thing. The man in his dream, who he could no long remember the name of, was defiantly going to return other nights even if it meant Karkat having to turn to the dark arts.

Freshly showered Karkat changed into his uniform, red shirt and khakis. Though he detested his job, at the moment it was his only source of income so he had to live through it until a better job came up. He then guzzled down the first cup of coffee along with whatever he had left over in his fridge. Then Karkat finally left to go to work.

For the majority of the day Karkat simply sat behind the counter at the convenient store he worked at. It was a small enough place that only two people at a time was needed to manage it. Today it happened to be him and his douchebag of a friend Sollux. Who, at that very moment, was busy flirting with his new girlfriend. So Karkat took the liberty of reading a magazine instead of cleaning. Only the sound of bottles hitting the counter brought him back to the real world.

Karkat looked up over the magazine. The first thing he registered was the mess of hair. It curled, waved, and stuck out at odd angles. Next was the painted face that lay half hidden by the hair. A clown face stared back at Karkat. His eyes traveled down to the bottles on the counter. Over ten Faygo bottles sat neatly on the counter. Karkat grimaced, he had tried it once before, and it had been alright instead of terrible like every one told him; though he normally denied liking it slightly. "You know this stuff is complete shit right?" Karkat asked while ringing up the soda.

"Nah brother, this shit is from the motherfuckin' gods," the man replied. His voice was deep and in away seductive. Karkat had thought he heard it before.

"If this was from the gods, people would be paying honor to them by drinking every bit of it. But seeing as no one has died of overdose thus sacrificing themselves to these supposed gods, I'm going to say its all bullshit. This crap is disgusting," Karkat said finishing with the soda, "That'll be 12.60."

The clown gave a small chuckle as he pulled out his wallet from his back pocket. He paid, grabbed his soda, and left with a small smile planted on his face. Some more objects landed on the counter pulling Karkat's attention away from the door. Before him sat Tavros, literally, the poor boy was paraplegic because of an accident a few years ago. Though that never seemed to stop him from pursuing whatever he wanted to do. Karkat remembered the days when he had such low confidence that it was a fucking disgrace, but now Karkat could stand him a little better.

On the counter sat a few things, mainly candy and some soda. "How you doing today wheels?"

"Not, uh, bad. Yourself?" Karkat simply shrugged. When it came to Tavros he had no idea what to say. Luckily for him it didn't turn into awkward silence this time. Tavros kept up the conversation.

"Are you coming to Terezi's party tonight?"

"Why would I grace that cackling witch with my presence?"

"Because it's going to an awesome party."

"Oh how so?" Karkat asked much exaggerated.

"Terezi got the Bard of Rage to perform," Tavros said a little excited. Karkat had to stop and register what was said. "The bard is coming?" Tavros nodded quickly throwing his Mohawk out of place.

"Isn't he like impossible to book? Terezi's been trying to get him to come for years now."

"Yeah, that's why this party is going to be the best she's ever thrown!" Karkat handed Tavros his items. "Well then I just might come. Is it a costume party like every other year?"

Tavros nodded, "Yeah. I got to go but I'll see you tonight." Tavros wheeled himself out; the clown hadn't left yet and opened the door for Tavros. With one last smile toward Karkat the two left. Since there was no one else to help, Karkat set to work cleaning the floors while letting his imagination wander. It settled on the party that was going down that night. The bard happened to be one of his favorite artists. The vocals were amazing, except for his raps they were just fucking terrible, and the way the man could play any string instrument caused Karkat's heart to beat a little faster. For once he was excited to go to Terezi's party.

Surprisingly the day went quickly and before he knew it he was getting ready for the party. Karkat stood over the plethora of costumes he had accumulated over the various years of parties Terezi had thrown. One year it had been a banana another was a crab. Why he had these, he knew not, but tonight none of these would work for him. So Karkat decided to mix and match to come up with something. He pulled a puffy shirt, pants, and boots, from a pirate costume. Next a vest from a suit he used for interviews. Finally he pulled from the stack a white jacket and cape he had used for a costume pairing when he dated Terezi. The last piece he added to the mixture was a crown just for kicks and giggles.

He would be the prince he had dreamed he was last night. He began to dress and was ready within a few minutes. Karkat pulled up the invitation in his email to check the location of this fair extravaganza. It was at the Hivebent Bar, which was Karkat's favorite place to go. He made the decision at that moment to get completely wasted.

The trip over to the bar was quick seeing as it was only a few blocks away. The air was chilled telling of a winter that was coming. Karkat watched his breath as it slowly curled in the air like smoke. The bar on the other hand was warm. People had already shown up and Terezi was greeting them in her dragon costume she wore every year. Karkat snuck in unseen, which wasn't hard seeing as Terezi couldn't actually see anything, but she did have a sixth sense that unnerved a lot of people. She could tell when people were lying or what they had eaten that day. It's what made her a fine law student.

The bar was small but had enough room for everyone who would be attending. The bar was on the right side of the room and a small stage on the left. On the stage the musicians were warming up for their night performance. A tall man stood in the center of the stage and was tuning several string instruments. He first started with a violin, and finally finished with a cello. Karkat guessed this was the bard. He was tall and his hair went in all different directions. He was faced away from Karkat, so there was no seeing what he actually looked like. Rumor had it he wasn't bad looking, aside from some scars on his face.

He was dressed in a white tanks top that was tucked into an orange jumpsuit. Many bracelets adorned his wrists. A tattoo also snaked up his right arm. From where Karkat was he could see it was a Capricorn goat fish thing. "You guys ready to start? I think everyone's here," Terezi asked looking up at the group. The bard gave a swift nod before picking up a bass. "Alright just remember to play the set list I gave you." She went back to the crowd that now filled the room.

The band began clapping to a rhythm Karkat knew quite well. After all it had been playing on the radio quite often. Other instruments started to play, and the crowd joined in the clapping. The bard then turned around to begin singing "It's Time". Karkat almost dropped the drink he had grabbed. There on the stage happened to be the very man he had dreamed about last night. His face a little thinner than what he remembered but the scars on his face definitely stood out.

"So this is where you feel and I are left to sell. The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell," he sang while playing along with his band. All Karkat could do was stare in wide eye wonder as memories of the dream came flooding back; tender touches, and others among the first to be recalled. Before the song even finished Karkat was outside taking deep breathes. There he stood until Terezi came out looking for him. "Hey you going to come back in or what? The first set is finished and the bard wants to meet you."

Karkat looked up at her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I say dumbass. You were the only reason he came in the first place. I mean it was weird, I was practically using the Spanish inquisition on him to get him to come, and then he was all 'who's all coming?'. I told him a few names including yours and he stopped me by saying 'who's that motherfucker?'. Guess he doesn't know your reputation but when I told him you were an albino guy I use to date he got all excited and said he'd do the gig. He wants to meet you now." She finished her story in one whole breath which seemed nearly impossible to do. It has Karkat on edge though. He wondered why someone he didn't know wanted to talk to him. Though he had his doubts he stood up and started walking into the bar. Terezi had more information to tell him so she grabbed his arm sharply.

"Listen, Vantas. This guy has a pretty sweet ass and I nice face to boot. If you even try to interfere with me getting him I will personally see to it you end up like Tavros." Karkat rolls his eyes at her.

"Just because you get in my way of romance doesn't mean I do the same."

Terezi just scowled as she followed Karkat into the building. Music from the DJ blared; people were jumping and dancing in awkward ways. Karkat's friends were never the best dancers, but the majority had found their way over to the bar with the intent of slowly getting intoxicated. Terezi took Karkat's hand and lead him over to the snack bar she had set up. Most of the snacks there were colorful and fruity after all Terezi loved things with diverse taste.

The bard was admiring his choices. Terezi tapped lightly on his shoulder, and he lazily glanced over. He was slow in movement seeing as there was no real need to hurry along. When he fully faced Karkat, he could finally see who the mysterious bard was. He was thin but not overly so. He had a little tone to his muscle just not what Karkat had dreamed about. The more he looked over the musician the more things shifted and didn't match up. Only two things did; the three scars that lay diagonally across his face, and his olive skin. "Gamzee this is Karkat. My ex-boyfriend you wanted to meet."

The name came rushing back to Karkat, now there were three things that matched. Gamzee let a smile creep onto his face causing his light blue eyes to light up. "Yeah I know I met this motherfucker this morning." Karkat was a little taken a back. When did this happen?

"You probably don't recognize me because I had my face painted then. Don't really like wearing it when I preform it has a way of coming off," he said while motioning to his face. Karkat thought for a moment.

"Wait… the clown?!" A grin spilt across his face as he bobbed his head. "Well this sure is interesting, but you should probably head back to the stage for the second set. And then when all the guests leave the real party begins!" The real party, Karkat knew that is was just close friends going over to her house and getting dead drunk while playing spin the bottle. Gamzee's face instantly saddened a little before he headed back up to the stage. Karkat remained for the second set which mainly consisted of Gamzee playing various instruments to different songs that consisted of pop or dubstep. Then with an encore the party ended guests left and Terezi's close friends headed over to her place. Gamzee of course was more than welcomed.

The party was well underway as soon as Terezi pulled out all the liquor she had in store. Everyone was higher than Kites in less than thirty minutes and that is when Terezi downed the final bottle of beer so the game could commence. "Remember everybody you must have full slurpy makeouts with whoever the bottle points to," she slurred as she spun the bottle first. It landed on Dave Strider and she crawled over and began the sloppy makeouts. And so the game played out everyone kissed everyone; except for Karkat who never really liked this game.

It was Terezi's turn again and the bottle had just pointed to Gamzee who, just like everyone else, was drunk and maybe a little high. Karkat was worse off than the rest; he had fulfilled his decision and got wasted. He wished his was even more so as he watched Terezi. She was all over Gamzee grabbing anything she could, but finally Gamzee stopped her to reach forward and spin the bottle. Karkat watched un-amused until it pointed directly at him. His eyes quickly darted up to look at the scared face. Gamzee stared seductively over at him while taking a long drag from the cigarette, which was probably something else, before blowing out the smoke.

Karkat licked his lips trying to keep his nerves down as the Bard crawled over to him. A hand cupped the back of his head and soft lips met his gently. Karkat opened his mouth slightly and hands traveled up into wild hair. He laid down pulling Gamzee with him to keep their lips locked and moving. At this Terezi gave a slight screech of frustration. Karkat did the only thing he could think to do. He flipped her off with his left hand while tangling his other fingers even more in the soft hair. There was laughter and whistles at the gesture. You're pretty sure that Terezi rolled her eyes at them.

The party ended some time, Karkat wasn't sure when, but soon he and Gamzee were being ushered out the door to venture into the world while still wasted. Out on the street Gamzee took your hand, "Can I stay the night with you? Tavbro has his lady friend over and I don't want to interrupt such a sweet thing."

Karkat pulled him down into another kiss, "Yeah sure." With that he took off into a run, pulling Gamzee along and they laughed the entire way to Karkat's apartment.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Soooooooo sorry for the late chapter. This was going to be released on Christmas but I got busy with work and moving for college.  
Alas this is the last chapter for the story. I'm already working on the next one but it'll take longer for chapters to come out because I do want it to be a long story. thanks for sticking around for this short dumb story that sort of lost it's steam.**

** I do not agree with drinking. Nor will I ever. Just so you know.  
**

**Finally I'd like to thank my wonderful editor setablaze for fixing up my grammar and so on. I look forward to working with you on my next project.  
**

**tumblr: kingholly  
**


End file.
